Avengers: The King of Kings
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as "the inevitable" looms closer and the Black Hunt closes in. But when Thor clashes with the unthinkable and returns to Earth in despair, he sparks a whole new game. Now, with the Avengers at his side, Thor's got to get serious before the the ultimate darkness consumes them all forever. Please R&R!
1. The Year of Silence

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they are finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter One: The Year of Silence.**

**"Your silence will not protect you."**

**- Audre Lord.**

** I****t had been a year.**

_ A year since the All-Mother's death at the hands of Malekith, a year to the day of Loki Odinsson's would-be death and his subsequent resurrection by Odin, and a year to the day of the Dark Elf King's plot to use the Aether to converge and destroy the Nine Realms, and his so-called "miraculous" defeat by Thor._

_ Yet, no one said a word about it._

_ Usually, by the ancient traditions, Asgard would mark a day such as this with both mourning at the terrible losses, and celebration at the great victory that came of them, but this time, there were merely only whispers and odd, almost lost looks about the palace; and to top it all off, a terse explanation to the Honored King, Axel Hernsson, when he dared asked the specialness of the day._

Isn't it odd how people say that certain dates are so sacred, _He remarked that afternoon, in a cautious, though amused undertone to one of his ever-present Advisers, _Even while the date's true purpose is disregarded or almost entirely forgotten?

_ They moved on to more pressing matters from there._

_ Or so it truly seemed._

**N._.s._.S**

** The Courtyard was covered with thick, rolling layers of mist, and it only worsened as Thor Odinsson slowly made his way down the gilded stairs toward the lake, where he could just barely make out a tall, thin figure standing there, surrounded by a strange, translucent golden light that somehow easily speared through it.**

As the God of Thunder approached, the mist seemed to part silently away in an oddly sharp, fixed manner, to reveal Loki, wrapped in an old, heavy traveling cloak and trailing jade-green woolen scarf, standing on the shores of the lake, arm stretched out to accommodate the large, luminescent golden bird that perched there.

_The past year had been hard for them both._

_ Especially on Loki._

As Thor made the last few steps toward him, the golden bird gave a single flap of its powerful wings and took off, disappearing into the murky, miserable-looking gray sky as the God of Thunder made to stand next to his younger brother, who waited a few long, tense silent moments before he spoke.

"Come to check whether or not I'm still breathing, are we?" Loki's tone was bitter, without a hint of that old, sarcastic facetiousness that Thor had come to expect and, eventually, even love.

When Thor doesn't answer right away, the God of Mischief chuckled mirthlessly at the uncomfortable silence that ensured as he finally turned to look at him.

_And it showed._

The strange-looking, sharp veins that had started around his brother's eyes had reached half-way down his face by now, making his already too-pale, gaunt face look even worse than it already did, and patches of the blackish things had even begun emerging elsewhere, especially around his torso- thus the black cloak, gloves, and scarf. He rest of his body looked even worse, having become even thinner during the course of the year.

Thankfully, Thor managed not to flinch.

Loki hated it when people flinched when looking at him.

"That is not why I have come."

There had even been short stretches of days, usually between two and four, when his brother never made it out of his third-floor room. During these times, someone, usually the Head Medic, Sanat Eir, would sit just outside the door, and upon every hour, enter to check on him-

To make sure the God of Mischief was still alive.

Fevers and fits of illness had certainly taken their toll on him over the past year, but that was the least of their worries, especially as another very important date loomed closer and closer.

_"… **I am going to die."**_

Now, Thor flinched without thinking.

Loki noticed the barely visible reaction, and his lips thinned into a tight line and he turned quickly away, grinding his heels in the sand with his haste and making the God of Thunder swear inwardly at himself for allowing those horrible, but long-since uttered words get the better of him.

Again.

"Well, then," Loki finally answered, in a forced, cheerful voice, after letting the silence continue for a long, strained silence, "Care to tell me what you _are_ here for?"

"A meeting," Thor told him, making the God of Mischief look back at him, his tired, jade-green eyes narrowing a little as his thin brows furrowed together in sudden interest, "We need you there."

"... I see."

**N._.s._.S**

** Odin gave Thor and Loki both an approving nod when they entered the meeting room. **While Thor returned their father's gesture, Loki, as per usual, did not; instead turning to Axel Hernsson, his voice already taking on that sharp, strong tone that always arose when this particular matter came up.

"Anything?"

_ Only more sightings and speculations, I'm afraid,_ The Honored King answered, apparently unperturbed by the God of Mischief's sharp tone, _The Black Hunt are- or rather, were- the finest warriors my people had to offer. They shall not be apprehended easily._

"Where were they sighted?" Thor asked of him with a warning look at Loki, who ignored it.

_ The Jotunheim._

Again, Thor managed to steal a glance at Loki, and this time he found that shock had taken over his younger brother's usually tranquil features- and Thor thought he saw him sneak a slightly trembling, gloved hand into his pocket, feeling for the little, cracked green soul Thor knew was there.

"What are they doing there?" Loki demanded, quietly.

_ If I knew, I'd obviously have told you already._

"There's no way they can survive in the Jotunheim for very long," Thor answered before Loki could say anything more, "Not without help, at least."

It was well-known by now that the Vael's greatest weakness was water. It cracked their black, clay-like hides and revealed the white, fibrous skin and innards hidden within. After taking out the skin, it only took the slightest amount of sunlight to literally burn them alive.

Thor and Loki both knew this by personal experience.

"I would have seen them," Loki said, suddenly, before Axel could respond, seemingly speaking more to himself than the others, "They could not have gotten in... unless..."

His eyes flashed and widened again, and his shoulders leveled in what could only have been anger.

"Any idea where they've set up?"

_ I know for certain it's somewhere near, around, or even inside Laufey's abandoned hall._

"Of course," Loki answered, almost knowingly now, "They'd need the stone to protect them from the storms."

Thor knew the look that crossed his brother's pale features at that statement- it was the old, _"I've made my decision" _look, the one that he'd seen several times over the course of the last year.

Mostly during the rare instances Thor had seen him up close; because Loki had been avoiding him.

"Why the Jotunheim?" This time, it was Odin who spoke up, with his one good, bright azure eye trained on Loki's turned back as he added, "There is nothing of value within that barren place."

_ Perhaps the place itself is what they seek,_ Axel answered, looking over at Odin with his abnormally large, bright maroon eyes, _A place so isolated that only one alive may venture safely into._

"A trap, then?" Thor concluded.

"If it's a trap, it's a bad one," Loki declared with a humorless smirk, "I am not so dense."

_ The Black Hunt would never underestimate us, not after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat,_ Axel countered, rather sharply, at Thor's guess and Loki's derisive response, _No, not a trap. Just simply a place to wait._

"They've spent a whole year waiting," Thor protested, "Why move now?"

_ Because it's been a year._

The room went dead silent at that statement, and Thor saw Loki's hand clench in his pocket as, for the first time, a truly, painfully worried crossed his already pale, tense features.

"So you think they're..." The thought was so horrible that Thor couldn't finish it.

But Loki could.

"They're waiting for me to die," Loki finished, with an amused smirk this time, "... A clever move, I think."

"Loki."

Thor's voice shook with the warning, and his brother shot him a rather apathetic look.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten your _aversion_ to that particular topic," he added, rather sarcastically, "I'm sorry."

Thor doesn't answer and Odin's eye shifts between the two of them, his shrewd, bright azure gaze lingering on the both of them, in turn, until their gazes averted from one another, forced to back off and look away with the force of the it.

Axel Hernsson's bright, maroon eyes shift between all three of them in silence.

**N._.s._.S**

** After it became clear that there was nothing else to be gained by staying, Loki turned on his heels and left the meeting-room without so much as a glance back. **He passed Jane Foster on the way out, whom he smiled a little at as they passed shoulder-to-shoulder as the young woman made to enter the room he'd just exited.

_ "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Fine."_

This short conversation had become almost a ritual for the two over the course of the last year. Jane had first asked him that when he first came back downstairs after a full week of being locked in the Med Wing by a concerned (and maybe slightly maniacal) Sanat Eir, who insisted on preforming test after test, until Loki had finally had enough and threatened to flay the old man alive if he didn't let him leave in a reasonable amount of time.

Sanat Eir was all for letting him try.

Luckily, Odin intervened before Loki could make good on the threat.

As Loki continued back up to the third floor, he felt in his pocket for his soul, pulling out a strange-looking, multicolored little cube instead, keeping his head down and his eyes averted from the guards he passed as he reached the door to his room, pulling it open with a swift, strong arm.

Loki stared down at the vibrant colors before stowing it quietly away again, dropping it back into the pocket that not only contained the dim, cracked little soul, but something else that shimmered silver and sapphire as it caught the faint light hitting Loki's cloaked back.

Smiling, Loki slammed his door shut with a bang that echoed throughout the entire palace.

It was the first time he'd smiled for real in ages.

**N._.s._.S**

**Hi! NothingSoSpecial here, and I'm here to give you the winners on this time's competition! As you know, the winner will receive the dedication to "The King of Kings." So, without further ado, here were the questions:**

**Question One: **_In Chapter 11: "The Trap II," Ceil Zak'Vael breaks the dagger that Loki was given by Thor. What are his initial (and stated) reasons for doing so? Is there a deeper meaning behind it?"_

**Question Two: **_"Now, knowing exactly why Ceil Zak'Vael did what he did thousands of years before the start of "The King of Nothing," do you believe that he is evil and/or responsible for the actions he believes he was "forced" to commit? Why/why not?"_

**Question Three: **_"Throughout the story, various characters emphasizes the point that "what" someone is and "who" someone is, are two very different things. Is this true?"_

**Question Four: **_"What was the deeper meaning behind Odin's actions with Loki during Thor's final battle with Zak'Vael?"_

**Question Five: **_"Do you believe Loki will find some way to break the Curse? Why/why not? Is he capable of doing so? What about Thor? Can he find a way? Why/why not?"_

**And the winner of the dedication to "The Kings of Kings" is...**

**A TIE.**

**(Le' gasp!)**

**Congratulations to... PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos.**

**Okay, so there's actually a very good reason to why you two BOTH got the dedication. For one, ONE of you didn't answer one of the questions, and the other actually didn't answer one of the questions COMPLETELY. In my book, all your answers were too good to not give you both the credit you deserve, plus I'd feel kinda bad for knocking one competitor out just for not understanding something.**

**So, here were their answers.**

**PhantomLilac:**

**Q1:** I personally feel that Ceil broke the dagger because it was a symbol of hope and forgiveness: two things Ceil did not understand, yet Loki did. Looking further, Ceil constantly asks his victims who they are, or what they are. He is not willing to look and figure out who he truly is himself, thus he finds that he has to crush those who do. Note that Loki was given the dagger by Thor, his adoptive brother, and both (even if they will not admit it) find hope and forgiveness in each other. It is obvious Ceil was jealous of this relationship between the two brothers, thus takes the dagger and destroys it, in hoping that he will take hope and forgiveness down with it.

**Q2: **Ceil certainly was not evil. In reality, is there truly, pure evil anyways? Yes, he was very much so responsible for his actions. I'm going to make yet another comparison here from Loki in Thor: The King of Nothing to Ceil in this one. A few chapters in, Loki realizes the consequences of his actions and takes full responsibility for them, but also recognizes that maybe they weren't entirely his fault. Ceil also takes this into recognition when he commits suicide. You can't help how you are raised, neither of them could. Both were fed on lies, and both did great evils until they suffered from it. So yes, in a way, Ceil is very much so guilty, but at a parallel, he was forcefully raised into believing he had to hate all Jotun.

**Q3: **In my eyes, there is no distinct rift between "who" and "what" a person is. That could just be me, but they run like a pair of perpendicular lines, they connect at a given point. If I'm confusing you, here's an example: Loki is a Jotun, but he considers himself an Asgardian. He IS a Jotun, and in his heart, he is still Odin's son. Both of them are part of him, they're both WHO and WHAT he is at the same time. He can't necessarily change either, but he can very much so accept it. And clearly, by the end of this fic, he has accepted so.

**Q4: **Odin was making the final proof that he loved his son. I don't know how much more in depth I could get into this one (whilst your other questions I could probably write pages on). Odin shields and cradles Loki, and then is the one who gets him overlooked by Medics because like a good father, Odin didn't want his son to perish. He finally was able to look past Loki's crimes and accept him back into the family again.

**Q5:** Hast thou forgotten Loki is incredibly smart and sexy at the same time? All sexy villains survive, GOSH!Okay I had to do that but speaking more logically, Loki will research into it. He overthinks things, just like Thor said. Nothing's impossible. And if Loki can't undo the Curse, his dolt of a brother will...maybe? Perhaps? Thor has to be good for SOMETHING, right?

**MischievousChaos:**

**Q1:** His reasons? Symbolism, showing that he's 'above' Loki... breaking the dagger is showing that Loki has no power over him, that HE is the one in charge, he's the one who knows what's going on. That's sort of a deeper meaning... It's him showing power over his foe, showing that he's in control. I think it kind of symbolizes that he recognizes Loki as an enemy and is doing all he can (on an emotional level) to 'de-throne' (interesting choice of words) Loki, to show that he's not all he thinks he is or seems to be. To us, I think it also symbolizes that breaking between Loki and Thor, that Zak'Vael is trying to take brotherly affection and their strong bond apart, that he's trying to separate them.

**Q2: **I didn't ever think that Zak'Vael was evil, per se, I thought that he was just doing what he saw (however twisted) as right, which turned out a little farther from the truth than I'd expected. I don't think that he's evil now, especially after this revelation. I think that he is, at least PARTIALLY, responsible for the actions that he committed, forced or not. There are plenty of things he could've done. Thor was right: he could've overruled the council... He wasn't TRULY forced, because he went along with it without fighting. He didn't give all he had against it. We've seen that Zak'Vael wasn't the most courageous of all people, and I think that might be part of the reason that he didn't give it his all.

**Q3: **Yes. What you are and who you are, are very different things. In this story, you see a lot of people struggling to explain this difference, but I think I found one. 'Who' you are, in the sense that it's being used in here, is not YOU. It's what you're born as, rather than what you are, or what you choose to be. 'What' you are is just that: what you are as a person, what you choose to be, what your actions show you to be. What you are is VERY different from Who you are. Example: Loki as a 'who' is Son of Laufey, Frost Giant, blah dee blah dee blah... Loki as a 'what,' well, that's a bit more complicated.

**Q4:** I'm not as sure about this one... I think that Odin's trying to show that he approves of Loki's actions, that he's on Loki's side... I don't know this one. It confused me.

**Q5:** I don't think it will be Loki, no. I think that someone else will be the one to break it, because I think that, deep down, Loki has given up on finding a way out for himself. His actions in this story show that he's set on protecting Thor, but he's kind of given up on a cure. I do think, however, that one will be found. I don't know if it will be Thor, but it may very well be, as he's as dead-set on rescuing his brother as Loki is for him. I think that it is possible. I don't think that LOKI is capable of searching for one, because I think that he thinks that he isn't strong enough emotionally to handle hoping and then being let down. Thor, on the other hand, isn't the type to give up.

**So that's it! **

**That's how it went down!**

**Congrats to you both, and I hope you both enjoy the rest of the story!**

**And of course, that goes to the rest of you!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**N._.s._S**


	2. Playing Hero

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they are finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Two: Playing Hero.**

**"Beware the fury of a patient man." **  
** - John Dryden**.

**T****he sun was just barely starting to rise over the horizon as a thin, tall figure made his way across the rainbow-colored bridge. **_His steps are long, confident, and purposeful, and as he approached the Bifrost, he is met by the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, who stared hard down at him with wary, bright golden eyes._

_ Loki Odinsson lowered his hood as he came to stand before him.  
_

"I need to enter the Jotunheim," _He said, quite politely, looking up at Heimdall and careful to keep his palms facing outward in front of him to show the man he truly didn't mean him harm, _"May I pass?"

"What of your own portal?" _Heimdall answered, calmly, not missing a beat._

"I can no longer open them."

_Heimdall's golden eyes narrow down at Loki at this admission, who simply looked right back up at him without another word, until, after a few long, considering moments, the Gatekeeper finally stepped aside._

"Come, then."

_Just as the sun's first rays reach the castle, Loki disappeared._

**N._.s._.S**

** L****oki's disappearance wasn't noticed until noon. **It wasn't too unusual for the God of Mischief to not come downstairs for days at a time, sometimes for no good reason at all other than he just wanted to be alone, so it wasn't until Heimdall reported it that anyone even knew he'd left Asgard altogether.

Thor was the only one who reacted badly to the news.

Odin didn't look surprised in the least.

Axel Hernsson actually laughed and shook his head.

_It seems as if he really _is _that dense, after all! _He declared, running his long-fingered, black hand through his bangs, bright maroon eyes flashing with utter disbelief, _My God, is he truly mad?_

"How long ago?" Odin turned to Heimdall, ignoring the Honored King's stricken exclamation.

"Sunrise."

"We must go after him!" Thor cut in, loudly, before the All-Father could say anything more, as the door shut behind the Gatekeeper as he made his way out, "There's no way he can beat them all by himself!"

"We don't even know if that's what he's doing!" Protested Sanat Eir, from his position near the door, leaning on his Blackwood staff and shooting the God of Thunder a disapproving look, "Besides, we can't afford to loose people to the Hunt now, and definitely not to the Jotunheim, either!"

"We can't _afford_ to loose _Loki_, either!" Thor snapped back, firing up at once.

"Loki wouldn't just waltz into the Jotunheim without a plan!" The old Medic retorted, impatiently, "He may be insane, but he's not _that_ insane! He's got to know going in there is suicide!"

_Perhaps that's the point._

Thor, Eir, and even Odin turned on the Honored King instantly.

"I dare you to say that again," Thor challenged, over the suddenly deadly silence.

_You are a fool, _Axel Hernsson folded his arms defensively over his black chest and narrowed his suddenly too-bright, maroon eyes down at the God of Thunder as he added, almost venomously,_ Even a greater fool than the one your precious little brother takes you for even as we speak._

"You-"

"That's enough!" The All-Father cut in, firmly, "Both of you, govern your tongues!"

For some reason, Axel heeded the warning instantly (even though as the Honored King, he stood on the same ground as Odin), and looked away, unfolding his arms only to fold them behind his back, refusing to look at Thor again as the God of Thunder shot him another menacing, daring look as, despite Odin's order, he spoke.

"My brother isn't insane," He said slowly, strongly, "Nor is he suicidal."

_Then what is he?_ Axel demanded, his voice deadly and quiet,_What is he?_

"I don't know."

Axel gave a harsh, sharp bark of laughter as he shook his head again.

_ If you don't know _what _he is, then how dare you say you know _who _he is?_

******N._.s._.S**

******C********oming to the Jotunheim hadn't been a split-second decision- the revelation of the Vael's current location had only been the deciding factor for his actions today. **

_He used one of his infamous holograms to get him through undetected into Laufey's vaults. They were fast, silent, and pretty much undetectable, which made them his most reliable tool for a mission such as this. He could control the copy from a safe distance away, hidden and shielded by the brewing storm of ice. _

_He reverted back to his Jotun form to keep from catching cold-_

_ -Which he apparently could in his Cursed state, if the painful ache in his bones wasn't proof enough._

_ Since his illness worsened, it had been growing more and more difficult for him to keep the concentration needed for his spells, which is what the long hours of isolation in his room for the past year was for. There, he could block out the world around him and retain at least some small fraction of his power; this able to use them for something exactly like this._

_ Loki had predicted the Vael would use the Jotunheim as their foothold into Asgard- it was the only place that made sense to him. It was too dangerous for them to return to the Vaelheim for any reason, and the other Realms, especially Earth, were being closely watched over by Heimdall._

_ The Jotunheim, on the other hand..._

_ As usual, it looked like he was right._

_ From his position behind one of the half-demolished pillars, Loki watched his clone's cloaked and hooded back disappear into one of the deep catacombs that served as Laufey's once proud hall._

_ It stepped over the threshold Odin had found the God of Mischief as an infant, millennia ago.  
_

_ Shaking the memory out of his head and taking a deep, calming breath that eased the ache deep in his heart and bones, Loki tightened the cloak over his trembling shoulders, and closed his eyes so he could better control his clone as it descended into the darkness- heading into what, most likely, was a trap, ready and waiting._

_ Loki depended on it._

******N._.s._.S**

******"I********'m going after him."**

_ I know._

That's what Odin, Jane, and Heimdall all said after Thor told them- no more, no less. It was like they all just expected him to take action, and that was just fine with the God of Thunder.

Thor wasn't just going to sit back and let Loki do this alone.

Not again.

_You can't do this alone._

Looking back, Thor should have known that he hadn't gotten through to his brother that day.

_And we'll win this together.  
_

He had never gotten through- not then, not before, and certainly not now.

_Without having to lie to each other first!_

But dammit, that wasn't going to stop him from trying again and again.

As Thor made his way across the Bridge toward the Bifrost, he saw Axel waiting for him, arms crossed and leaning against the entrance, where the God of Thunder could already see Heimdall prepping the portal that would take him directly to the Jotunheim-

And to Loki.

"You're not coming," Thor told the King, flatly, as he approached.

_And I wouldn't come, even if my life depended on it, _Axel answered, calmly, apparently completely unperturbed by Thor's ill-tempered tone, _I have merely come to offer you my most sincere advice._

"Concerning?"

_ You, of course.  
_

"What is it?"

_It's very short and simple, really,_ The Honored King answered, gravely,_ Don't play the hero._

Thor shoved past him without another word.

The Honored King simply turns his back on the Bifrost and walks away.

******N._.s._.S**

******Hope this tides you guys over for a little while! XD**

******Anyway, what's up? Did you guys miss me?**

******Tell me what you thought!**

******The next Chapter will be up before you know it!**


	3. Impasse I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they are finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter T********hree: Impasse I.**

**"****Name one hero who was happy." **

******- Madeline Miller.**

******S********omeone was really getting some serious enjoyment out of messing with him like this, Loki was sure. **

His footsteps are maddeningly loud as he ran down the hallways, skidding dangerously across the stone flooring as he turned sharp corners and jumped entire flights of stairs as he trailed right behind his broad-shouldered, crimson-caped older brother who kept just out of reach as Loki tried desperately to catch up to him.

Loki had seen Thor enter Laufey's catacombs- following what was obviously the clone; but for some reason, no matter how many times Loki called out for him, and no matter how far or for how long he chased the God of Thunder through the half-decimated chambers, he never gave a sign he ever saw or even heard him.

"Thor!_Wait!"_

If- no, _when_ the God of Mischief caught him, his brother would have hell to pay.

_Absolute_ hell.

_"Thor!"_

******N._.s._.S**

******T********hor arrived in the Jotunheim just in time to watch Loki disappear into what could only have been the entrance into Laufey's catacombs. **Thor knew from his lessons centuries ago that Laufey's halls were an endless labyrinth of old traps and monsters, rumored to extend down to the doors of Helheim itself; making it one of the most dangerous places in all the Nine Realms.

And Loki had just walked into it without a care in the world.

_"Loki!"_

For the life of him, Thor didn't understand his brother's obsession with doing everything alone. Ever since the Vael showed up, and especially after he'd been Cursed the first time, Loki just wasn't letting anyone close again, even when he obviously needed them. He lied constantly to anyone who dared try in order to cover up what he was really doing, but Thor can see right through all the lies now.

He could see _right through_ Loki.

And for some reason it _hurt_, dammit.

Why couldn't he understand that?

What was his brother so scared of?

Thor was going to find out.

He had to.

******N._.s._.S**

******T********he hem of Thor's crimson cloak disappeared round another corner as Loki slowed down, using the wall for support as he tried to catch his breath before finally dissolving into a fit of dry coughs. **

He'd been chasing Thor around in circles for what felt like hours, getting no closer to his goal than before-

In fact, it felt like he'd been getting _further _from it!

Either he had to give up on finding what he actually came here for and keep trying to hunt down Thor, _or_ he had to leave the fool to his devices while he searched for it.

Of course, Loki didn't exactly like _either_ of those options.

He could also either find Thor first and then find what he was looking for before the Hunt did (or vice-verse), but the way Loki saw it, that could go only one of two ways:

He would find Thor and let the Hunt find the portal to Asgard.

Or, _even better_...

He would get Thor killed and the Hunt would _still_ somehow find it first.

_"Dammit!"_ Loki swore softly under his breath, _"Thor, I'll flay you alive if the Hunt doesn't do it first!"_

And with that, the God of Mischief started running again.

******N._.s._.S**

******W****__****e have company,** Lor'Vael announced, suddenly, looking up from the old, dusty book he'd been thumbing silently through for the past few moments, turning from the ancient script to face the other four members of his Hunt, _The wayward Soulless, to be exact._

_ I won't say I told you so,_ Kai'Vael spoke up from the other side of the room, _But I told you so!_

_ You just did, I think, _Du'Vael responded from beside him, not looking up from a book of his own, sounding inexplicably amused, _But yes; we all knew he wouldn't be able to resist coming after us here._

_ Let me handle the Jotun! _Xu'Vael demanded, leaping up from his place beside the door, clearly eager for a fight as he twirled his two axes excitedly back onto their harnesses, _I've got this!_

_No. _Lor'Vael cut in, calmly, and the three pairs of eyes returned to him, _We follow the plan. Loki Laufeysson-Odinsson is not yet our target. Besides..._

The leader of the Black Hunt slammed the book he'd been looking at shut with a sharp snap.

_We have what we came for._

******N._.s._.S**

******T********hor finally caught up to him.**

Just not in the way he expected.

_ "Thor!"_

Never in living memory did Thor ever hear Loki cry out in such a terrified way.

Not even when they were children.

The God of Thunder took off, sprinting through the long hallways, jumping down fights of stairs and nearly crashing into walls as he turned corners in his haste. He could have ran right past the Black Hunt for all he cared now as he followed the echoing cry that resonated through the suddenly dead-silent halls.

Finally, he turned the last corner-

And stopped dead.

******N._.s._.S**

******T********his wasn't funny, dammit.**

Even if Thor couldn't stop smiling.

"Thor, _shut up_."

"What?" Thor protested with a grin, "I'm not the one who was nearly killed over a _projection_!"

Loki could have punched him.

"I'm trying to concentrate. I can't do that if you're _snickering_ over my shoulder."

"I'm not-"

Loki stomped on his foot.

_ "Ow!"_

The God of Mischief had chosen to keep running after who he believed was Thor, but right around the next corner, he must have triggered some sort of trap, because the next thing he knew, flames shot from the cracks in the wall and forced Loki to dive to the ground- and a little too late at that.

He burned his shoulder on the way down.

When he looked up when the flames died, though, he saw something that numbed the pain instantly.

A burned corpse, turning to ashes, right before his very eyes.

_"Thor!"_

Never in conscious memory had he called out to someone like that.

And he figured that was what finally caught he _real_ Thor's attention.

The image of the corpse with the red cape was burned into his mind even now, as he carefully looked round the corner for any sign of movement and ignored the concerned hand clenched over his shoulder.

"It wasn't me."

"Don't you think I _know that_ by now?" Loki hissed back, shooting the God of Thunder an unappreciative glare, "Besides, it never would have happened if you just stayed put!"

"And let you have all the- _ow_!"

Loki stomped on his foot again.

A few minutes after the shout, Thor had dashed around the corner to find Loki leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the smoldering corpse in horror-stricken silence.

Thor brought him back to reality with simple shake of tense shoulders.

But when Loki saw Thor standing before him, he'd thought he'd officially lost his mind.

It took a long time to realize what had happened.

"You were scared."

It wasn't a question, and Loki cringed at it.

"Haven't I told you to shut up already?"

"Haven't I told you to stop _lying_?"

"I _haven't_ lied," Loki answered, smartly, "I didn't even answer your question, so I couldn't have."

"Loki-"

The God of Mischief shoots his brother such a withering glare that he finally quiets.

They move further down the hall silently, but Loki could feel Thor's eyes on his back. He could tell without even looking that the God of Thunder had finally stopped smiling.

Finally, as they turned another corner, Loki spoke.

"It's _not_ funny."

"I know." Thor answered, promptly.

"Then were you smiling?"

"I thought it would help."

"It didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought that _thing_ was _you_," Loki continued, bitterly, turning to look at Thor at last, jade-green eyes flashing as he added, "I thought I watched you _burn to death._ How is that _funny_ to you, exactly?"

Thor looked away, and Loki turned away again, voice growing sharp when he spoke again.

"We're getting out of here."

For once, the God of Thunder did as he was told and followed suit.

******N._.s._.S**

******Hope you guys liked this one!**

******And sorry it keeps taking so long to update! XD**

******Anyway, thanks to all those who've already Reviewed, Favorited, & Followed!**

******It really means a lot!**

******See you all next time!**


	4. Impasse II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they are finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Four: Impasse II.**

******"Name one hero who was happy." **

******- ********Madeline Miller.**

****** I********t was actually pretty alarming how word of their (failed) escapade to the Jotunheim got around. **Odin and Axel Hernsson were already waiting for them right outside the gates of the palace; and while the All-Father (thankfully) didn't say a word as the two brothers passed, they could feel his disappointment.

Axel Hernsson actually shook his head at them.

_There is no room for heroes in war,_ He told Odin, sharply, bright maroon eyes narrowing as he watched Jane emerge from behind one of the pillars, embracing the God of Thunder as Loki walked straight past them with tense shoulders, rounding the first corner and disappearing from sight, _Especially if there is competition in it._

Odin actually nodded once in clear agreement.

******N._.s._.S**

******"...d********amn reckless, bull-headed move,"** Loki stated, darkly, quietly, without looking at Thor as he spoke, his arms folding tersely across his chest, "I had everything under control."

"Liar," Thor accused, bitterly, matching his brother's dangerous tone with one of his own as he added, "If I hadn't been there, you'd have been _killed_ over a projection."

_Projection?_ Axel Hernsson cut in, despite the evil looks he received from both Gods in return, maroon eyes flashing as he stared right back at them, clearly unfazed, _What projection was this?_

"When Thor arrived, he followed one of my doubles into Laufey's hall. I went in after him, and the Black Hunt sent a projection of him to distract me. I fell for it, and it ended up leading me straight into a trap," Loki explained, shortly, before Thor had the chance, and as he continued, his hand crept unconsciously up his burned shoulder, "But that never would have happened if Thor hadn't been in the Jotunheim in the first place!"

"Nor you!" Thor snapped back, and Loki shot him a furious, though wry, look.

"I should have the right to investigate Laufey's halls whenever I see fit," The God of Mischief declared, darkly, "I'm the only one alive who can enter without triggering the traps- like _you_ did, I might add!"

"You're not in any shape to-" Thor began, but Loki immediately cut in.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and can't do, Thor," He told him, harshly, "You don't have the right."

"I do."

This time, it was Odin who spoke up, sitting up from his throne. From beside him, Sanat Eir's steely gray eyes narrowed at Hernsson, who immediately looked away, as if stung by the gaze alone.

Loki noticeably flinched at those words, but that didn't stop him from retorting.

"You said nothing of me not allowed to leave Asgard again," The God of Mischief pointed out, quietly, "As a matter of fact, shortly after Zak'Vael Cursed me, you _recanted _that punishment, along with the others."

"That may be," The All-Father answered, "But regardless, the Jotunheim was still forbidden-"

_ "Don't give me that!"_

Loki had finally lost patience. He had lost whatever color had remained in his already too-pale face and his shoulders were actually shaking as he unfolded his arms and stared at his adoptive father with fierce, unwavering glowing jade-green eyes as he spoke again, this time not bothering to hide his anger.

"The Jotunheim was never forbidden- not since Laufey was killed, because we all know _I'm the only damned Jotun left_," Loki snapped, his voice literally beginning to shake with fury as he continued, "But now that the Hunt's there, it's a problem. Now that they're finally making their move- _the exact same move I told you they would make last year_- now you tell me that it's_ forbidden_?"

Odin certainly hadn't expected that- it showed in how his azure eye had widened.

Eir's jaw was practically on the floor.

Hernsson was the only one who didn't look surprised in the slightest- in fact, he looked downright amused now, but he folded his arms across his chest, and narrowed his maroon eyes at Loki all the same.

_From what I remember, you were more surprised than anyone when I reported that the Hunt was in the Jotunheim,_ He said, quietly, _Now you say you warned us?_

"I warned the one who could do something about it, yes," Loki answered, turning to Axel at last, "But it looks like not only am I dying, but also no one's listening to me- _again_."

That seemed to snap Odin out of his shock.

"I told you that Heimdall would keep an eye on Laufey's hall when you came to me," He said, his voice leveled and cool, though Thor sensed some growing exasperation behind it, "But it looks like they slipped past-"

_"Like Malekith?"_

Thor actually saw his father's eyes flash in fury at that, but Loki went on without a hesitation.

"It's not enough that the Gatekeeper does his job. Not anymore," Loki went on, though his voice gentled a little, "We learned from Malekith that Heimdall can't see everything. The Vael getting past _me_ is one thing; but getting past _him_ is something else entirely."

"Then what does it mean?" Thor demanded of him.

"It means that we're _not safe_," The God of Mischief answered, turning to look at Thor slowly, jade-green eyes flashing as he added, quite gravely, "That we'll _never_ be safe, even if we manage to stop the Hunt. It means that our enemies can be _anywhere_. That they can target _anyone_. They can move _without_ us knowing, and that they can, and probably _will_, strike while our backs are turned."

_That's... actually very accurate, _Hernsson spoke up, after a moment of silence, _Now that we know they can elude the 'all-seeing' Gatekeeper, the Hunt could find a way to get into Asgard without detection._

"Just because Heimdall can't see them coming doesn't mean we can't fight back-"

"Oh_, right,_" Loki snapped, darkly, "Because you did such a _fantastic_ job today."

"We didn't fight today," Thor retorted, heatedly, "Besides, _you_ ran off. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about _trust_ me? You could have been _killed._"

"So could you!"

"_I'm_ dead no matter what, remember?"

"You _don't_ know that!"

"I'm not going to stand here and-"

_Children!_

For some inexplicable reason, that got both Thor and Loki's attention, and they both backed off.

_Arguing isn't going to solve anything, _Axel Hernsson told them, sternly, as he uncrossed his arms, _In fact, we'll be doing Lor'Vael and the rest of the Hunt a favor. Divide and conquer, remember?_

"That won't work if we've already done it ourselves."

Thor turned back to his brother, but found that he had already turned on his heels, heading for the door.

Leaving again.

"Loki!"

The golden doors slammed shut.

And before anyone could stop him, Thor followed.

_Fools..._ Axel Hernsson shook his head, running a hand through his bangs as he turned to look at Odin, _By this rate, your sons will destroy themselves before the Hunt gets the chance._

Odin didn't answer.

His eyes remained on the door.

******N._.s._.S**

**Of course Thor caught up to him.**

_ "Loki!"_

Surprisingly, Loki stopped, hand still outstretched for the door to his room. However, as Thor approached, he lowers his arm back to his side, though he doesn't turn to look at him.

"You are a fool."

His words are slow and harsh, ground out between clenched teeth.

Unperturbed, Thor answers.

"I am," he said, quietly, "But I'm beginning to think that you are, too."

_"Me?"_ Loki's response was more incredulous than anything that time, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No."

"In that case-"

_ Slap!_

The blow is sharp and unexpected, strong enough to send Thor stumbling backwards a few steps, stunned.

But there's not enough power behind it to hurt for more than a few short moments.

"- You are as cruel as you are foolish."

Loki straightened and pocketed the glove he'd taken off in order to slap him barehanded.

Thor seriously contemplated hitting back until he looked up into his brother's eyes for the first time.

The God of Mischief's eyes were staring back at him, completely unafraid of what Thor might do next (like he almost expected him to hit back), but there was something behind them, a blank darkness that dulled the usually bright, beautiful jade to almost nothing.

"You don't get to play the hero this time," Loki told him, his voice bitter and deadly serious, "If you want that, then head back to Midgard for all the good it'll do."

With that, a door slams shut for the umpteenth time, and with it, the realization.

_Tears_ had lit up his younger brother's eyes.

Tears and something else.

******N._.s._.S**

******I********t was necessary. **

_ He had to do it._

_ He had to say it._

_ At least, that's what Loki would tell himself that night._

_ For hours after he heard his brother's footsteps slowly walk away, sitting with his back up against the door, Loki would repeat that to himself, over and over again until his head ached and mind burned._

_ He would argue with himself, and with his other self._

_ That mad self._

_ The last thing Loki wanted was for Thor to die. He justified himself with the fact that since he would die anyway, that he could do whatever it took to protect him, damn the consequences._

_ Because of that, he could disregard the fear that he hid deep inside him; the fear that rose whenever he thought of what was happening to him, whenever he saw a new crack in his withering soul, or the pain in his father's and brother's eyes as he slowly broke and pushed away from them._

_ He could carve out the rest of his life alone._

_ Because that, he knew, was how it would end._

_ It was how he'd started, after all, and how he remained to this day._

_ Alone._

******N._.s._.S**

******Hope you guys liked this one!**

******So sorry it keeps taking so long! XD**

******Anyway, I hope to get the next one up soon, so bare with me!**

******And poor Loki.**

******And Thor. XD**

******Tell me what you think!**

******And thanks to all those Reviews, Follows & Favorites!**

******They really help!**


	5. To Run

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Five: To Run.**

"**I do know this, though- it's the things we run from that hurt us the most."**

**- Brad Sturtevant.**

** Thor at least, had the gall to tell everyone he was leaving.**

Well, almost everyone.

"You don't have to go," Was the first thing Jane said to him when he told her. There was no surprise in her voice- only sadness, and a hint of anger, "Loki doesn't know anything."

"He _does_ know, Jane," Thor told her, seriously, "That's why I have to leave."

"He's_ scared_," Jane countered, softly, "For _you_. If you leave, he'll _follow_."

"Then at least we know."

"He won't admit it! You know that!" She cried, "And the Hunt will come after you anyway!"

"I am not afraid of them."

And that was that.

Odin was similarly unsurprised, and while he did try to talk Thor out of leaving, it only took the All-Father a few stern questions in order to realize what his son was trying to do, and he backed off.

Eir rolled his steely gray eyes in an_ 'if you must'_ sort of way.

Axel doesn't even look at him.

At dawn, Thor left for Earth, with the eyes of Asgard on his back.

But what he didn't know- what he couldn't- was that the one man he didn't tell, already knew.

And wasn't about to stop him.

**N._.s._.S**

H**is soul winked up at him through the jagged cracks as Loki quietly turned it over and over in his hands, his weary, jade-green eyes narrowing down at it in obvious, solemn concentration.**

_ He hadn't slept at all the night before. _

_ He'd been too keyed up from his argument with Thor- _

_ And more specifically, what he'd said to him._

_ The God of Mischief quietly brushed his finger over one of the larger cracks, brows cinching together in genuine concern as he saw that it had grown even deeper during the past fortnight, finally seeming to extend all the way into the center of the glass-like little sphere._

_ By now, that didn't surprise him anymore._

_ His time was running out._

_ Loki quietly tossed the soul up into the air, catching it deftly as gravity pulled it right back down. He did this a few times, counting the seconds it took his soul to return to him._

One... Two...

One... Two...

One...

_ Loki had just caught the little soul for the third time when he was surprised by a very bright light shooting upward into the bright blue, morning sky, shaking the very sky with the force of it. It took a moment, but the God of Mischief's jade-green eyes widened in surprise when he realized what was happening._

_ Someone was using the Bifrost._

_ And Loki didn't have to guess who it might be._

Go then, brother, _He thought with a half-amused chuckle as the light faded, _Be the hero.

And see if I care.

**N._.s._.S**

** Loki stayed up in his room for as long as he deemed it appropriate.** He knew he'd be blamed for Thor's sudden departure (which he, of course, pretty much was). He spent the next few hours preparing himself both mentally and emotionally before heading down into the meeting-room.

_You realize that the Hunt will go after _him_ now right? _Axel demanded of him the moment he entered the room, his voice oddly angry as he added, _Or did you not even think of that?_

"I did, thank you very much," Loki answered, stiffly.

_And so?_

"And so _what_? When they attack, I will stop, regardless of who they're after."

_You figured the Hunt would go after Thor if he left Asgard, _Axel accused in disbelief, _And you let him go anyway? What kind of brother _are_ you?_

"Thor acted on his own, I had nothing to do with him leaving- at least not directly," Loki snapped, firing up at once at the personal jab, "How was I to know he'd run?"

_"Run?"_ This time, Eir spoke up, incredulously, "Is that what you think he's doing? _Running away_?"

"That's exactly what I think he's doing," The God of Mischief answered, without even a moment's hesitation, "I think he's running away from something far too painful for him to face."

"And what's that?"

Odin had finally entered the conversation.

And he sounded almost angry.

Loki reached into his pocket and took out the jade-green, dimly-lit glass sphere, holding the badly cracked little thing up to his father.

"This," He said, and was relieved to see the anger behind his father's one azure eye instantly melt away into sudden understanding, "_This _is what Thor refuses to see."

_The Curse?_ Even Axel seemed to melt, _The inevitable?_

"Yes; the _inevitable_," Loki told them, "I told him the truth last year, and ever since then, he's been acting as though somehow, some way, it will not happen, just because he doesn't believe it will."

_That's impossible, _Axel said, slowly, _A Curse cannot be undone._

"I know that. Thor doesn't... or, more accurately," Loki added, quietly, "He refuses to."

He was being brutally honest now, and he knew it, and regretted it even, but it was obviously the only way for them to understand the gravity of this situation-

And of Thor's.

"What I want to know," Eir spoke up, drawing three pairs of eyes to him, "Is why you told him the truth."

Loki saw Odin's one good, bright azure eye flash to him.

_Clearly he didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart, _Axel answered for Loki, folding his arms across his chest, _It would have been kinder of him to leave his brother in his ignorance._

"No," The God of Mischief spoke up again, "It would have been cruel."

The others returned their attention back to him.

"Not telling Thor would have given him hope, hope that everything would be okay in the end," Loki went on, choosing his words carefully as he added, "A false hope. What good would that do for him in the end, after the Curse runs its course, and I'm gone? It would have crushed him-"

_Giving the Hunt a chance at victory._

Loki meets his father's eyes for the first time as he answered, knowing he'd won.

"Exactly."

**N._.s._.S**

** "How could you?"**

Loki doesn't even turn from the books he's absentmindedly shelving to look at Jane as she walks into the room, slamming the door shut behind her in her anger.

_This ought to be good, _He thinks to himself as she stalks right up behind him, continuing to shelve the books despite the confrontation he knew was about to happen, _Great._

"He tried to help you and you make him leave?"

"I didn't make him do anything."

"That's a lie and you know it," She snapped back as he finally turned around, still carrying two or three books on one arm, jade-green eyes flashing a little as she added, "You knew he'd leave!"

"I didn't," Loki answered, half-honestly, "And it's not my fault if he can't handle the truth."

Jane didn't seem to have a retort to that, so the God of Mischief simply turned and shelved the other two books. As he did so, he saw a familiar, blue box sitting lopsided on top of the furthest shelf, and he pulled it down to realize that it was the box that once housed the silver, sapphire dagger Thor had once given him.

Loki felt in his pocket and pulled out the broken blade and the silver, sapphire-embedded hilt that he kept in his cloak pocket along with it's gleaming sheath. It had been broken by Ceil Zak'Vael after Jane had slashed his face with it when he attacked her, and until now, Loki had forgotten it had been there at all.

It had been a year since he'd laid eyes upon it.

Jane watched him slowly replace the blue velvet box back to its place as he dropped the sheath and the broken pieces of the blade back into his cloak pocket.

"You haven't repaired it?"

"No, for several reasons," Loki answered, his voice noticeably softer than before, "One; I didn't have time. And two... Thor is the only one I'll let repair it."

"Then why didn't you ask him?"

Loki didn't answer.

And after a long moment of silence, Jane left the room, shutting the door with a sharp, resounding snap.

**N._.s._.S**

**Oh noes! Thor's gone! XD**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter-**

**I sure did!**

**The next one should be coming out real soon!**

**See you all then!**


	6. Mad to Hope

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Six: Mad to Hope.**

**"Hope. Hope is for fools."**

**- Morgan Rhodes.**

**H****ope is a truly fickle thing. **

_ It likes to pop up in the most hopeless of situations, and disappear in the easiest. Worse, people have the annoying habit of taking it for granted- its meaning tossed around time and time again, defined as "the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events __will __turn out for the best: to give up hope," instead of the immortal, inexplicable power that it is._

_ What they don't tell you, is that true hope burns like an all-consuming flame._

_ That it weighs upon your heart, your very soul and forces you to act-_

_ It is what gives you the courage to stand up._

_ The resilience to keep moving forward, despite all the pain._

_ And the strength to continue through to the end..._

_ Even if those around you have already given up._

**N._.s._.S**

**T****he beach was pretty much deserted- perfect for Thor Odinsson to think about what to do next.** The sun was already sinking beneath the distant horizon as he walked silently along the shoreline, ignoring the suspicious, almost patronizing stares he got from the few beach patrons he met and passed.

Eventually, he came upon a rickety old pier that stretched out into the clear blue water and walked out on it, staring down at the translucent water below and the mist that wafted peacefully on top of it.

As he reached the end of the pier, he stared up into the sky, thinking about everything that had happened and what he had done, and wondered humorlessly if Loki had heard the news yet- and whether or not he would come after him when the time came.

_ Did you expect this, Loki? _He wondered, _I hope you didn't. _

**N._.s._.S**

**O****ne warm, summer day, years ago, long before that fateful trip into the Jotunheim, and long before anything seemed to really matter at all, Thor decided to go out.**

_ And he took Loki with him._

_ Of course, Loki didn't exactly want to go in the first place- he'd been perfectly content sitting in the library with a cool drink and a book, but Thor had pestered him endlessly until the God of Mischief simply threw down his book in disgust and followed just to get him to shut up._

_ Like they were won't to do, they went down to the Courtyard and, as Loki sat at the shores and played with the water, making the water twist upward, fish swimming within and all, Thor explored the very edges of the place, throwing rocks down into the deep abyss._

_ For a long time, they were content in silence, until Thor went a little to close to the edge and lost his footing, tumbling down onto a small out-cliff about thirty feet below. When he landed, he heard a sickening crack and immediately felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his right wrist and arm._

"Loki!"

_His brother eventually heard his cries and rushed to find him, only managing to do so after Thor shouted nearly himself hoarse. He was sitting with his back against the wall, cradling his broken arm and wrist and biting his lip in a futile attempt to distract himself from the pain._

_For the next couple of hours, Loki tried everything within his power to try to get Thor back up alone. He tried to magic him up (that failed miserably because Thor was too heavy and his broken arm made it worse), tried to climb down himself (Thor wouldn't let him get stuck down there too), tried to pull him up using a long branch he hauled out (and that didn't work because of the broken arm)._

_ Finally, after everything, he had to go get someone to help._

_ For the time it took his brother to go between the Courtyard, find their father, and come back, was only about fifteen minutes, but to Thor, that time could not have been any longer. _

_ The throbbing pain in his arm had grown worse-_

_ But he wasn't scared._

_ For days afterward, he marveled that even though he was in pain, he never doubted his rescue for a second- he never doubted that Loki would come back with help, and when it finally did come, he wasn't surprised._

_ It was a child's hope, a boy's confidence, of course, but it was the same feeling._

_ The exact same._

**N._.s._.S**

**"F****ound him!"**

_ Bruce Banner (AKA the Hulk) looked up from the file he was flipping through as Tony Stark (AKA Ironman), followed by a very harried-looking Pepper Potts, loudly and triumphantly entered the R & D Lab (nicknamed "Candy Land"), causing him to raise a single, dark brow._

"Found _who_?"

"Oh, nobody special- just the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning," _Stark answered with his usual, sarcastic humor and crooked smile, _"You know, the guy S.H.I.E.L.D's been trying to hunt down for the past year? The hammer-throwing guy with the crazy adopted brother?"

"Very funny," Banner said with a small smirk, turning back to his file, "Where?"

"Got a hit on his spinning portal of doom on Staten."

"That's not far from here..."_ At that, Banner flashed a quick look at Pepper, who folded her clipboard primly to her chest, her lips forming a tight line, _"Who's going after him?"

"Just Fury and a few of his drones."

"After _Thor_?"

"Yep," _Stark confirmed, a little too cheerfully._

"He can't be serious. S.H.I.E.L.D can't take him on without help," _Banner pointed out, rather darkly,_ "Did Fury say anything about taking one of us along with?"

"Sure _didn't_."

_ Stark was grinning by now._

_ Banner swore quietly under his breath, knowing what was coming next._

"Want to go to the beach with me?"

_ Pepper silently tightened her arms around her clipboard, unnoticed._

**N._.s._.S**

**T****hor did not like being sneaked up on. **The only person who could ever get away with it was Loki, way back when they were children; and even then his brother usually walked away with a nick or two.

So, when he heard footsteps coming up slowly behind him, snapping him out of the old memories he'd immersed himself in, he was definitely not amused.

"Declare yourselves," He called out, warningly, without turning, smirking humorlessly when he heard the footsteps coming toward him falter slightly, "Or prepare for a fight."

"_Declare_ ourselves?" A familiar voice chortled, _"Seriously?"_

Thor slowly turned around.

Stark and Banner stood together a few meters away from him; Stark grinning broadly (like he'd just won something) and Banner, arms folded across his chest and a dark, heavy brow raised in half-amusement.

"Stark? Banner?" Thor looked between them, "How did you find me?"

"Your wormhole," Stark answered, simply, "But that's not important."

Banner's dark brown eyes (tinted permanently jade-green around the iris; the only outward indication of the Hulk), flashed to Stark and he shook his head- a barely visible motion that the other man didn't seem to notice.

"We need you to come back to Stark Tower with us."

**N._.s._.S**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. XD**

**Anyway, I liked this one, so I hope you guys did too.**

**Thanks to all your awesome responses to this story!**

**See you next time!**


	7. Reunions

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Seven: Reunions.**

**"****Reunion reveals friendship potential that haven't yet been emerged in the past."  
- Toba Beta.**

******T********he trip back to Stark Tower was pretty much silent, other than the short, brisk argument that Stark and Banner had over the hood of the car.**

"Pull the hood up."

"What?" Stark demanded, "Why?"

"You know why," Banner answered, sharply, with a glance at Thor, "Do it."

"Fury's not going to-"

"I said do it."

And that was that.

Thor knew better than to say anything as Stark grumpily slammed down the hood without another word.

Banner sat in the passenger seat, Stark in the driver's, and Thor got into the back, behind Stark.

The city hadn't changed during the year that Thor had been gone, and he looked through the dark-tinted window, up at the bright, flashing lights of all the tall buildings and the people that rushed back and forth through the streets at every red light.

Thor had never understood the mortal's never-ending fascination with the bold lights, but they were, admittedly, quite entertaining to look at.

But Loki would have hated it.

Thor was absolutely sure of that.

All those lights, all that noise; it all surely drove his brother insane while he was here.

More than he already had been back then, anyway.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's going to be on our heels within an hour," Banner said, shortly, quietly, jerking Thor out of his thoughts and breaking the tense silence, "You know the first thing Fury's going to do is check the Tower."

"We got him first," Stark shrugged, "Besides, we all know he's not the one they-"

"It's not about that. You heard what he said as well as I did."

"And? It's not like Fury's going to arrest him."

Thor listened to the conversation with weary ears, preparing to summon Mjolnir at a moments notice. From the way his two friends were talking, it didn't sound like he was a friend of Fury (the Director of the S.H.I.E.L.D and the man who brought the Avengers together in the first place) at the moment.

"We don't know that for sure. S.H.I.E.L.D's got to act before this gets even worse."

"Worse?" Stark replied with a chuckle as the car slowed to a stop at a red light, "You seriously think this can get any worse? Fury should be handing out medals-"

Unable to keep silent anymore, Thor made a loud _"tch"_-ing noise, startling his companions and bringing an abrupt to their conversation. Banner turned his head to look at him, dark heavy brows cinched together, clearly concerned about something.

"Sorry," He said, with a small grimace, "We'll tell you everything as soon as we get to the Tower."

Stark snorted.

******N._.s._.S**

******"D********ammit," **Stark swore as they entered the underground garage beneath the tower. Instantly, Banner turned his attention to where Stark was looking, and Thor was surprised when the normally soft-spoken, and sometimes unnaturally patient, man swore too.

He followed their gazes.

Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America, or "Cap" in some circles), stood stiffly with Stark's assistant Pepper Potts (whom Thor had met only very briefly two years ago), his arms crossed rather tersely over his broad chest.

"That was quick," Stark said with a lopsided grin as he, Banner, and Thor climbed out of the car and Rogers approached, Pepper following at his heels, "What's up, Cap? Been a while."

"Fury's going to kill you," the soldier declared, stiffly, with a concerned glance at Thor.

"Oh, Fury's mad? Furious?"

"Are you crazy?" Rogers demanded, unfolding his arms in exasperation, "You can't just-"

"Jury's out," Stark interrupted, cheerfully, as he turned to Thor and Banner, "Come on."

With that, Stark pushed by Rogers and Pepper, heading for the elevator. When the three of them got in, he pressed something and the doors closed before either Rogers or Pepper could stop them.

******N._.s._.S**

******S********tark Tower was the place that Loki had used to summon the ********Chitauri ********with the Tesseract; a fact that occurred to the God of Thunder a little late as the elevator doors opened.**

Stark had converted the top floor of the tower, which served as his office, into a sort of lounge. The room was warm, comfortable, and dim, complete with the large, stairway-like balcony that Thor remembered briefly facing his brother on during the battle.

"Okay," Stark said, his voice oddly cheerful as he went behind the bar-area and ducked immediately out of sight, swinging opening a cupboard door, "First thing's first..."

Banner stayed near the door even after it locked, the deadbolt sliding into place with a sharp snap, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his heavy, dark brows cinched together in obvious vexation.

Thor's eyes were drawn to a certain spot of the room as silence began to reign.

_I'll have that drink now._

That was pretty much the only thing Loki had said (or that they had let him say) after his defeat.

Stark had smirked.

"You were in Asgard for the past year, right?"

Banner's voice snapped Thor out of his thoughts, and the God of Thunder looked back up, shifting his gaze from the spot at last.

"I was."

"Except for the whole thing in London, right?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The Dark Elf Malekith attacked," Thor answered, ignoring the rather suspicious undertone in Banner's voice, "After that, I returned to yet another battle."

As Thor was speaking, Banner cast a look to the bar, where they could hear the clink of glass on glass. Stark was putting glass after glass on the table, as though searching for something. Finally, though, just as Stark's head disappeared beneath the table once again, Banner cleared his throat- a startling guttural sound that caused the other man to jerk back up suddenly and smack into the underside of the table.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?" Banner asked of him, as Stark slowly stood back up, scowling darkly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Engaging the backup alarms," Stark replied, with another dark look, "Hold on."

"What is this about?" Thor demanded, loudly, before Banner could respond, "Why ask me these things? Is S.H.I.E.L.D so concerned?"

"Not about _that_, per-say..." Banner admitted, slowly, with another glance at Stark, who jumped over the bar table to join them, looking suddenly concerned, "It's something else-"

"Where's Loki?" Stark interrupted, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "Do you know where he is?"

"Loki," Thor repeated, startled by the sudden change in his friend, "Of course I know-"

"Is he locked up?"

"No, he's not."

At that, both Banner and Stark exchanged wry looks, and Thor felt a flash of inexplicable anger.

"What is this about?" He asked again, looking between them, "Is S.H.I.E.L.D after Loki?"

Sudden dread joined the anger at that last question. If S.H.I.E.L.D was still after Loki for his crimes on Midgard two years ago, it would actually mean that, despite everything, Thor would have to step aside- even bring Loki back to answer for them. He (rightly) couldn't demand that they drop the charges, even if Loki hadn't even been in control of his actions (as he was beginning to suspect).

But it would mean that Loki would probably succumb to the Curse in prison.

That he would, in essence, die a criminal.

Like last time.

Only this time, there would never be a chance for redemption.

"I assure you Loki was punished for his deeds here two years ago," The God of Thunder told them, forcing his voice steady and forcing away the grim thoughts, "I promise you, he hasn't-"

"This isn't about that," Stark interrupted, somewhat coldly, "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't care about that right now."

"Then what is it?" Thor demanded, loosing patience at last, "What do you think my brother has done?"

"What we think he did?" Stark retorted, his voice rising in clear indignation, "_Think?_"

Banner stepped between them at that moment- and it was a good thing that he did, for Thor was absolutely sure that the conversation may have turned to blows.

"That's enough," Banner said, sharply, looking over at Stark, "We need him on our side, remember?"

"Your side?" Thor cut in, "I am already on your side!"

Banner suddenly ran both hands through his dark, curly hair and backed off, causing the other two to stop their bickering instantly, and Stark to actually raise his hands in front of his chest in surrender.

"Okay, okay," He said, quickly, though grudgingly, "I'll tell him."

"_Show_ him." Was all Banner said.

Stark pulled out a little remote from his pocket and pressed something. Instantly, all the windows blackened, shoving out the light.

"JARVIS." He called out, suddenly.

_Yes._

"Give me File E-i-C."

_Extracting file from S.H.I.E.L.D hive now._

Blue lights began shooting out from all corners of the room, startling Thor and making him step backward. The lights aligned together to form a huge, holographic map of the world, some places riddled with red, and others completely flooded with it. Video also began coming up, showcasing empty streets and completely abandoned buildings.

"Fury sent me this personally," Stark began, "About a year ago..."

******N._.s._.S**

******Woo! That took forever!  
And HAHAHAHA!**

******How about them cliff-hangers? XD**

******Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon!**

******Thanks for all your continuing support!**

******See you all next time!**


	8. To Not Run

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Eight: To Not Run.**

**"****His loyalty, so fierce and unwavering, makes my eyes water and heart ache." **

******- Emily Giffin.**

**"F****ury sent me this, about a year ago," **Stark began, his voice growing too serious for comfort as he gestured to the map in front of them, "At first, I just threw it out. But then the red began to get bigger and bigger, Fury came by to tell me what they all meant. You see all these red dots? All of those represent an attack that was carried out somewhere in the world within the past year. All the places where the red has taken over-?"

Stark turned to Thor, "- _Those_ represent the places that have been completely wiped out."

"Wiped out?" Thor repeated, blankly, "Destroyed, you mean?"

"No, not destroyed," Banner spoke up quietly from his corner, his arms pulled tightly over his chest, his brows heavy and cinched together, "Wiped out as in, _there's no one left_."

"Millions upon millions of people," Stark added, darkly, "Have vanished off the face of the planet. Entire cities- cities like Bangkok, Thailand; Beijing, China; Mumbai, India; Osaka, Japan; Rio de Janeiro, Brazil- all of them are empty. Every single person living there is gone. Men, women, children- _everyone_."

"Where have they gone?" Thor asked, looking back up at the map, "What's doing it?"

"That's exactly what S.H.I.E.L.D's been trying to find out," Stark answered, "So far, there's nothing. There's no coherency, no pattern in any of these attacks- except in all of them, people disappear. _A lot_ of people."

"This attack is the single biggest in human history, and S.H.I.E.L.D grew pretty desperate early on," Banner chimed in, pointing to the videos posted alongside the file, "Fury knew that whoever was doing this was attacking the big places first. So, in January, he sent his two best agents, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the site of the latest attack."

_Hawkeye and the Black Widow._

They were part of their team two years ago.

Thor saw Stark's face darken as the two names were mentioned.

"Rio de Janeiro was the 26th largest city in the world with about 6.3 million people living there- it was the 3rd largest city in South America," Banner continued, ignoring Stark's suddenly painfully bitter expression, "After it was attacked on December 30th of last year, Fury sent them in to try and piece together what had happened. But on January 2nd, they both went missing."

Stark's eyes flashed and he looked quickly away.

"This video they got, is the only evidence we've got of whoever is responsible."

"JARVIS," Stark snapped, when Banner shot him a look, "Play E-i-C: Hawk and Widow."

_Yes, sir._

**N._.s._.S**

** The footage is blurry at first, with something waving in and out- it took moment for Thor to realize that the camera was pointed downwards, and the shifting things are a pair of legs, running.**

_Running away._

"Keep running!"_ Barton's voice shouted, his voice unnaturally loud and cleaving through the terrible, dead silence (save for the noisy, rushing footsteps and trembling of the camera), _"Don't stop!"

_At that moment, the camera shifts, and they see a glance of Natasha's face as she throws it backward over her shoulder in a desperate attempt for it to get a glimpse of what's chasing them-_

_ Barton is right beside her, his face pale and his dark eyes wide as he looks into the camera, before he suddenly dashes ahead. His pack of arrows usually on his back is gone, along with this bow- lost in the rush, perhaps, but the sharp-eyed man still occasionally reaches for them- _

_ It's an instinctive gesture, unnoticed by the fleeing man._

_ The camera shifts again, and this time, it finally reveals what they're running from._

_ It's a gargantuan cloud of black smoke, rushing over everything, coming right toward them in what looks like a plumb of never-ending ash rushing over the earth after them._

"It's a cloud," _Natasha cries over her shoulder, her voice barely registering in the roaring of the smoke as it nears, _"It sucks everything up in it's path! But-"

_ The camera shifts suddenly and Barton comes back into view, his face practically shoved into the camera._

"It's not a cloud!" _He shouts, _"There's something inside it! I repeat-there's something inside it!"

_ Suddenly, Barton's face disappears, and there's a scuffle and a curse._

_Barton has tripped._

"Clint!"

_ There's another sudden shift, and as the camera drops to the floor, Natasha is seen running back to help Barton even as the black fog of darkness converges around them._

_They're both enveloped in moments._

_ The camera is consumed by darkness with a deafening._

_ There's a piercing scream- and then nothing._

_ Silence and blackness reign until the video ends._

**N._.s._.S**

** "It's been two months since that attack," **Banner said as the video shut off, "Since then S.H.I.E.L.D's been trying to get a hit on the trackers Fury planted on them before they left. No luck."

"That's how we know that it's not a human group doing this," Stark said, "Fury's tracking devices work everywhere from underground to underwater, to space-"

"But not other worlds," Thor interrupted, knowingly, "Right?"

"Right," Both men answered in unison.

"You think Loki's responsible."

It's not a question- Thor knows its true.

Loki is the only enemy Humanity has faced from another world.

He is the obvious choice.

"We do," Banner said, quietly, as the bright blue digital file disappeared and the windows opened again with another flick of Stark's remote, which Stark pocketed, "He's the only one capable."

"My friends," Thor answered, his voice unreasonably soft, "Loki is not responsible for this."

"You don't know that," Stark instantly retorted.

"I do."

At that, Banner looked over at Stark, his arms crossing in an _'I told you so,'_ manner.

"Loki has been in Asgard all this time, at my side," Thor went on, ignoring the wary glares the two men exchanged at his words, "When Malekith attacked, Loki aided us in defeating him, and when another enemy attacked a few months later, he sacrificed all but his life in stopping them from destroying our home."

_He _did_ sacrifice his life,_ A bitter voice in the back of his head stated, quietly, _He did._

"Besides," he added, quietly, "Loki is no longer well enough to travel between worlds as he once did. He could not have come to Midgard without anyone knowing."

A strange, nasty feeling came up in his chest as he thought about everything Stark and Banner had told him.

And it nearly made him sick when he realized something.

"But I know who could have."

That caught their full attention instantly.

"Who?" Stark demanded.

"They're called the Vael..."

**N._.s._.S**

** It took the better part of an hour to explain everything. **He told them everything from what the Vael were, what they looked like, to why they hated the Jotun (Loki), what they tried to do, the War they had very nearly started the year before- and, most importantly, what they were capable of.

"We need to tell Fury," Banner said, quietly, as Thor finished his story, "And we need the others."

Stark just nodded stiffly and pulled out his cell.

**N._.s._.S**

**Well, now you all know what's up! XD**

**What do you think about it?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter coming up soon-**

**I'm on a ROLL, man! XD**


	9. Bad are Good I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Nine: Bad are Good I.**

**"I learned that bad guys are not always bad..."**

**- Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**He was ill again, this time worse than before. **

_It started just an hour or two after Thor left for Midgard. _

_First the pain... and then, the fever._

_The wound that Algrim had dealt him a year ago had also reopened during the night, forcing Loki to return to Eir for help when he could not stop the terrible bleeding alone. _

_Of course, the Medic alerted Odin despite Loki's wishes._

_But the God of Mischief's anger was soon lost as the illness began to take its toll._

_He simply didn't have the strength for it._

_For hours, he hovered between consciousnesses, wavering constantly in and out-_

_Completely unaware of the world around him._

**N._.s._.S**

**"Are you sure it's the Vael?" **

Fury's question is sharp, rapid-fire, and Thor nods promptly, automatically-

Without hesitation.

"I am."

It had taken Cap only a few minutes to get up to where they waited- he'd clearly been waiting downstairs with Pepper when Stark called him- but it had taken several long, tense hours for Fury to reach them, coming in person from somewhere no one could saynwith certainty.

Fury's dark eye stared him down for a good few minutes before shifting to each of the others in turn (Stark, Banner, and Rogers), before returning his gaze to the God of Thunder.

"How do we stop them?"

"Water," Thor told him, seriously, "The Vael are incredibly weak against-"

"We're _surrounded_ by water!" Stark snapped, interrupting him, "This planet is literally 71% water!"

"They have to actually _touch_ the water," Thor countered, calmly.

"That doesn't explain how they can move all around the world in hours, nor how they can cause millions of people to disappear without a trace," Banner spoke up, "It doesn't make sense."

"Does it _ever_?" Cap retorted, with a twitch of a smile.

Stark actually snorted.

"Listen," Thor continued, before Stark could speak again, "The Vael are powerful enemies. They are near impossible to take down- even in small numbers. While our warriors are some of the greatest in the Nine Realms, it took only seven to near bring Asgard to its knees."

"Seven?" Even Fury looked skeptical now, "Just _seven_?"

"Last year, the Vael King betrayed his people, bringing with him his son, a Space Dragon, and, later, the Black Hunt," Thor told them, folding his arms, "Together we stopped the son, and Loki destroyed the Dragon and I the King, but the Hunt escaped- we've been searching for them ever since, almost a year now."

"What does this Black Hunt _want?_" Fury asked.

"We don't know," Thor admitted, "We thought they would return to Asgard to finish what their King started. We were wrong- they came here, to Midgard, instead."

_Loki was looking in the wrong places, _Thor realized as he spoke, _He was wrong!_

_We were all wrong._

"You don't _know_?" Cap demanded, "They attacked us for _no reason, _then?"

"It would seem so."

_I have to warn them._

"What now, then?" Banner asked with a glance at Fury, "What's the plan?"

"We're going to-"

"I need to return to Asgard before anything," Thor cut in, not flinching as Fury shot him a menacing glare for interrupting him, "There's something I need to do."

The whole group exchanges looks.

Thor can see apprehension in them all.

"I will return," he promised them, "I will not be gone more than a night."

**N._.s._.S**

**"He is not strong enough this time."**

_Sanat Eir's voice is graver than it had ever been, and it resonated oddly throughout the silent Med Wing as he stands to meet Odin and Axel Hernsson as they enter._

As to be expected. The Curse cannot be outlasted forever, and he indeed fought it well, but... _Axel shook his head and looked past the Head Medic, at the curtained bedside, _This suffering is always inevitable in the end.

"Is there nothing?"_ The All-Father answered, quietly. _

Aside from putting him out of his misery? _The Honored King replied, almost regretfully, _No.

"I can't imagine any living creature wishing such a horrific thing like this upon another,"_ Eir burst out, suddenly, startling his two companions with the unprecedented, raw anger in his voice, _"Not even during the Thrice War would a man think to be so cruel."

You must remember that Remus Zak'Vael's hatred ran deep, and his father's even deeper, _Axel answered, bitterly, _Those two spent centuries trapped within a world burned black with hatred. That alone is certainly enough to create a Curse even a God could not have dared cast upon his people.

_After that, silence reigned for a long time._

**N._.s._.S**

**Thor returned suddenly, without warning- even Heimdall, who opened the Bifrost for him the instant he heard his call, hadn't expected him- and let him through with narrowed, suspicious golden eyes.**

The God of Thunder moved quickly, purposefully, his strides long and serious as he marched through the city of gold toward the palace gates.

Jane was the first to spot him through the tower balcony, and she ran down to meet him.

But his embrace was tense.

"I need to speak with Loki," he told her, seriously, "Where is he?"

Her honey-colored eyes widen a little in alarm.

"He's in the Med Wing," she tells him, "But-"

Thor was already moving again, and she ran after him.

Axel Hernsson was the second person he met, just outside the room, nestled quietly in a corner with a book, but he rose when he saw Thor.

_What the hell are you doing here? _The Honored King demanded instantly, maroon eyes wide with true shock as they looked between Thor and Jane, _You cannot enter!_

"Why not?" Thor demanded, "What has happened to my brother?"

"That was what I was trying to tell you," Jane cut in, before the Honored King could say anything else, "Please listen."

Thor turned to her at last, and Axel pushed past him, disappearing beyond the quickly-closed doors of the Medical Wing.

"A little while after you left," She began, hesitatingly, "Loki got sick again. Like last time, but worse-"

Thor felt his heart plummet.

_"What?"_

"He's okay," Jane stopped him from turning back to the door by grabbing his hand, "But he's unconscious. They spent all night trying to stop the bleeding and the fever."

_He's dying, _Her eyes seemed to add, silently, _His time is running out._

"I need to see him."

"They won't let you," Jane answered, instantly.

"They will," Thor retorted, grimly.

**N._.s._.S**

**Thor was right.**

It was amazing what a little threat could do.

His brother lay, still and silent, in bed, covered to the shoulders by heavy blankets. His face is paler than it had been just two days before, when Thor had last seen him, and the strange, black marks had grown deeper, darker, and longer, now covering his entire face- and probably most of his body.

His eyes are just barely open.

They're glassed over and dark- as though he wasn't really there at all, and tearful- as if he could no longer stop the unimaginable pain from consuming him completely.

There is no recognition, no resurgence, in them at all as Thor sits beside him.

Behind him, beyond the white curtains that surrounded his brother, he could hear the voices of Eir (who had only let Thor in after he, quite honestly, threatened to kill him), and Axel. He knew Jane was out there, too, but she had been strangely quiet and hadn't followed him in.

_He should not be here. _Axel snapped, quietly_.  
_

"I know that damn well."

_Should we do something?_

"Odin shall deal with him," Eir grumbled, "For now, let them be."

Thor ignored them, and eventually, their voices faded as he turned his concentration to Loki alone.

"You must keep fighting this," Thor found himself saying into a silent world, a world where nothing beyond the white curtains mattered, if only just for a few moments, "You must fight, brother."

Loki's glassy eyes fluttered a little.

"This isn't over," The God of Thunder told him, almost pleadingly, "The Hunt have taken Midgard."

_"How... possible...?"_

Loki's voice was just barely above a murmur- and a weak one at that. His lips didn't really move, either- it was clearly a miracle he could even manage to speak in this state. Thor watched as Loki drew a hand from underneath his blankets to clench the blankets over his chest- directly over where his old wound was.

_"No..." _The God of Mischief breathed, turning his head to look over at Thor as he spoke, his eyes loosing that glassy, teary look in favor of a truly pained one, _"Not possible."_

"It is possible, Loki," Thor said, hating himself for the pain he knew his words were causing his brother, "They're there, and they've taken billions of mortals already."

His brother's eyes closed and he shook his head again.

_"No."_

"Brother, please," Thor pleaded, gently, "I need to know how to stop them."

Loki's eyes were glazing over again.

_"No, no..."_

Tears were slowly forming in his brother's suddenly too-bright eyes, and his eyes closed, as if he thought that could stop them from flowing over.

It didn't.

Thor could only watch as his brother finally broke, right before his eyes.

**N._.s._.S**

**Here's something to tide you over. XD**

**And this was actually pretty hard to write.**

**So many feels...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one.**

**The next one is coming out soon.**

**And as always, please tell me what you think!**


	10. Bad Are Good II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Ten: Bad Are Good II.**

**"****I learned that bad guys are not always bad..."**

******- Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

****** L********oki felt like screaming. **He felt like raging; stamping his feet, screaming until he couldn't scream anymore- until his throat bled from it and his voice gave out. He felt like standing somewhere open, with the world, if not all the Nine Realms staring him down, and screaming at them all.

But instead, he stood, trapped, within a world of infinite darkness and silence-

Trapped within his own collapsing, dying mind.

A product of the pain and fever he knew were wrecking havoc on his body at that very moment.

… But he could still hear a voice beyond the blackness.

He had always heard them, of course, ever since the beginning.

He could hear Odin's, on the rare instances he was conscious at the same time his father came by.

He could hear Eir's, Axel's, even Jane's voices in the background when he paid attention.

But one stood out from those; one who spoke louder, stronger, than them-

One voice that could shatter the glass that kept reality at bay.

His brother's voice wasn't like the others.

The God of Mischief slowly ran his fingers through his hair, his thin, dark brows cinching together as he strained to hear what that powerful voice was saying. It was so close- just beyond the veil of glass and blackness, but Loki could not reach it, could not respond to it, no matter how much he wanted to.

_You must keep fighting this, _The voice said, muffled through the glass surrounding Loki's damaged mind, just barely getting through, _You must fight, brother._

Loki smirked and shook his head.

_ This isn't over._

There is a small tremor in the glass, and Loki knew he'd reacted subconsciously to those words, though he had no way of knowing how- it could have been anything, really.

A smile, a laugh, even.

Maybe even just a cry.

Or just a blink.

He didn't exactly have a lot of control here.

_The Hunt have taken Midgard._

"That isn't possible," Loki answered, as if Thor could hear him from within his own mind, his voice annoyed and defiant, even, "That isn't..."

The Hunt had no reason Loki knew of to invade Midgard.

He hadn't even considered that place as an option of any kind for them.

Midgard was covered in water- water was the Vael's weakness.

Just like the Jotunheim-

But hadn't they entered that place, as well?

The one place Loki had thought truly safe?

"No," Loki has no idea how many times he'd said that word- he hadn't even been aware he'd been speaking until he heard his own voice, "No way. That's not possible."

_It is possible, Loki, _Thor's voice said, _They're there, and they've taken many mortals already._

The glass above him cracked, and Loki could now see something sitting directly above it- something glowing bright gold, like a light at the end of a long, desolate tunnel made of the ultimate darkness...

Loki raised his hand toward it, ignoring the tears gathering in his eyes.

_Brother, please._

The blackness around him began to shatter- and with it, the glass ceiling caved in as well, bringing down the golden light with it, falling as if in slow-motion toward him, unbidden by the sharp glass bursting in air around it, shattered to dust by its very presence.

_I need to know how to stop them._

Loki reached up with both arms to catch the golden light.

He isn't aware of the tears that flow freely down his face.

Because everything suddenly went white.

******N._.s._.S**

******"A********ll of you have given up."**

_It's not a statement as much as it is an accusation._

_ The only person to look irritated at it was Axel Hernsson- he folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, his bright, maroon eyes flashing._

_ Odin and Eir didn't say a word._

_ Jane's gaze shifted between the four of them._

What would you have us do? _Axel finally asked, a hint of challenge in his normally calm voice, _You have been told countless times before, the Curse cannot be reversed. There's nothing more-

"So we just let him die, then?"_ Thor interrupted, darkly, _"Is that it?"

Don't,_ This time, the Honored King sighed in defeat, unfolding his arms and nervously running a hand through his long, dark bangs, _That's not fair, and you know it. If there was anything to be done, all of us would have sacrificed anything to do it. But that's not how this works. The Curse will run its course regardless.

"I won't give up on him," _Thor told them, quietly, _"I haven't."

_ This time, Odin spoke up._

"There's something else, isn't there, my son?"

_ Thor folds his arms and stares at the closed doors of the Med Wing, which he'd exited to find the four of them (Eir, Odin, Axel, and Jane) waiting for him._

"The Hunt have invaded Midgard."

_ Jane's eyes widened in surprise- and horror._

_ Eir, Odin, and Axel exchanged startled glances._

Impossible, _Axel said, slowly, _The Hunt have no reason to invade such a place.

"They have, and they have been abducting mortals."

"For what purpose?" _Eir demanded, instantly._

"We don't know."

_ For the first time, Axel Hernsson looked afraid._

"Abducting mortals,"_ Odin said, thoughtfully, turning to Axel, _"What sort of things can they accomplish?"

Aside from taking and killing them for the fun of it, you mean?_ Axel replied, darkly, _I can't say. Mortal souls are far more breakable than Asgardian and Jotun- if they were extracting the souls, they'd have to have billions, if not trillions, of them in order to cast a decent Curse at all.

"Curse?"

Sure,_ Axel answered with a shrug, _In order to cast a Curse at all, you either give part of your own, or take another- that is how Remus Zak'Vael Cursed Loki. He took Loki's soul and poisoned it in order to Curse it- that is, essentially, what a Curse is- a poison.

"Then the more souls you sacrifice, the stronger a Curse is?" _Jane asked._

Exactly.

"What sort of Curse could they cast?"

_ All Curses are the same. The only thing that varies is the strength of it and the pain it causes._

"What would it take to Curse an entire world?"

_ Thor had spoken, his voice thoughtful, and Axel looked over at him, his maroon eyes narrowing a little with the question._

In order to do such a thing, one would have to essentially harvest an entire nation, if not more if he were dealing with such breakable souls like Human's.

"That's what they're doing," _Thor declared, _"They sacrificing Midgard to take Asgard."

_ Odin's one good eye narrowed._

"How do we stop it?"_ He asked, turning to Axel again._

If they have not yet cast the Curse, then the souls can still be saved- all that needs to be done..._ Axel's voice turned grave, _Is to defeat the castors in order to stop it from happening.

"Then that's what we will do," _Thor declared, already starting toward the stairs._

Odinsson!

_ Thor looked back over his shoulder to find Axel right behind him._

Take heed,_ the Honored King warned, though gently, _A Human soul can only last so long without shattering- and even then, continuous leave from its host body will result in irreparable damage.

You will loose people.

_ Thor only nodded and continues down to the Bifrost, Jane following quickly along at his side.  
_

******N._.s._.S**

******"I******** want to come with you."**_Jane declared as they reached Heimdall._

"You know I can't allow that."

"But-"

"Midgard is far too dangerous for you now, Jane," _Thor told her, firmly but gently, taking her hand, _"You would only be taken by the Hunt or killed in the crossfire of the battle."

"I don't care!"_ She burst out, _"I want to help!"

"And you will," _He promised, kindly, cupping her face, _"You will stay here and ensure Loki is safe. And when he wakes, you will be the one to tell him where I have gone and what has happened."

_ Her eyes grew bright and Thor embraced her._

"I will return," _He added, _"As I have always done."

"Give or take a couple years,"_ She answered with a watery chuckle._

"This time is different," _He promised, _"I will return as soon as I can."

_He kissed her then._

_ And so, eventually, Jane Foster found the strength to let him go again, and watched as the God of Thunder disappeared in a burst of golden light- a light brighter than even the one he had first arrived with, four years ago, in a tiny town in New Mexico, come to change her life forever._

******N._.s._.S**

******L********oki stood alone, surrounded by light.**

He'd been here before, of course.

In his hands, he held the bright, golden light he had caught when the glass had shattered, and now looked down at it for the first time, turning it in his hands.

It looked and felt exactly like his own, except that the green glass had shattered- while he realized, with a sharp jab of surprise (and dismay) that the jagged scars remained, cutting through the gold light with black and gray, that shifted through with slow, steady beats-

Like it was _infected._

"The shell broke," He said, aloud, startling himself with the fear in his own voice, "It broke."

_Did that mean he had died, gave in to the pain?_

_ Was his body lying in the Med Wing right now?_

_ Had they discovered him yet?_

Loki clenched the soul with both hands and stared into it, watching it pulse black and gray, like the beat of a heart, as though it was somehow alive.

"You haven't lost yet."

Loki knew that voice, too.

He turned and smiled a little as Frigga emerged from the light.

"Back again," She said, with a small smile.

"Again," Loki answered with a short nod, holding up the golden soul, "This isn't mine, is it?"

"Why would you think not?"

"It's color has changed."

"And so?" His mother replied, with an amused smile this time, "Why can it not change?"

Loki doesn't have an for that.

******N._.s._.S**

******Hi! XD**

******I've got at least one more in me, I'm sure!**

******See you all soon! **

******And tell me what you think, too, as always! XD**


	11. No More Sorries I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Eleven: No More Sorries I.**

**"It's always too late for sorries- but I appreciate the sentiment."**

**- Neil Gaiman.**

**The silence between Loki Odinsson and his mother was not uncomfortable- in fact, it was quite the opposite. **_Frigga had been the only one he'd truly trusted by the time Malekith came along; something that he was absolutely sure she knew by the end, despite never being given the chance to tell her that himself.  
_

_Frigga had been the only one to defend him at the first trial, to understand what he did and why.  
_

Please, don't make thinks worse.

Define worse.

_- And even tried to help him._

_Though Loki had hated her for it.  
_

_Almost._

So I am not your mother?

You are not.

_Oh, he regretted those words more than anything._

_They turned out to be the last thing he'd ever say to her alive._

"Can you see him?" _Loki found himself asking, in order to escape the memory, _"Can you see Thor?"

"Of course,"_ Frigga answered, _"He won't give up on you."

"I never doubted he did for a moment."

"And yet you forced him to Earth in despair."

"I didn't do that on purpose,"_ Loki retorted, quietly, _"Besides, it turned out to be one of his better ideas, didn't it?"

"It did."

"Now that we know where the Vael are, it will be easier to destroy them," _Loki continued with a smirk, despite the look it earned him from his mother, _"I'll be able to-"

"You're not in any condition to fight."

"Tch," _The God of Mischief grumbled, _"I am not dead yet."

"But you're not alive, either," _Frigga pointed out, _"You are between worlds again."

"Always between, never one or the other," _Loki sighed, bitterly, _"Always on the fence..."

"Not always. Loki-"

"Thor has returned to Midgard."

_Loki said it so suddenly that Frigga wondered how her son could possibly have known that at that exact moment, the God of Thunder had really just done so._

"Yes."

"Challenging the Hunt again despite common sense, are we, Thor?" _Loki murmured with another smirk, _"Fool."

_Frigga let him move a few steps ahead of her, tossing up the little golden soul up into the air, almost thoughtfully, silently mulling over his options in his head.  
_

_The following silence went on and on, broken only by the quiet rustling of air as Loki kept tossing up the little golden soul into the air, deftly catching it as it fell quickly back toward him as gravity pulled it down, his tired, jade-green eyes flashing every so often as time wore on, as though each idea gave him some small measure of strength-  
_

_And confidence._

_Finally, though, after what seemed like hours, Loki, as if he'd suddenly thought of something, caught the soul again and then turned back to his mother._

"You said this place was between words," _He said, quietly, _"How do you move on?"

"You are judged," _Frigga answered, automatically, _"You 'move on' to the place they put you."

"I see..." _Loki stared down at the little soul, _"But I am not here to be judged, am I?"

"No, you're not," _She told him, slowly,_ "You cannot be judged, because your soul has been broken."

_Oddly enough, the God of Mischief smiled and shook his head._

"I expected as much."

"Loki..."

"Send me back," _He interrupted, though gently,_ "That is within your power, is it not?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then, by all means,"_ Loki said, outstretching his arms, _"Send me back."

"What would you do?"

_Loki smiled, and held out the golden soul to her._

"Stop the Hunt,"_ he said, with a smile, _"And save my brother. Before it breaks for real."

_Frigga's bright azure eyes glistened, and she slowly bowed her head._

"So be it."

**N._.s._.S**

**Loki's eyes fluttered and slowly opened, and he slowly sat up after a few, long moments of stunned blinking, bringing up his hand to shield his eyes from the burning rays of the sun that pierced cleanly through the white linen curtains that protected his bed from prying eyes.**

His body ached terribly as he moved, throwing the heavy blankets off, but he steadfastly, bravely ignored it as he stood up, using the bedside table as support as he tested the strength of his sore body- weak from the fever and pain that had tormented it for the past few days.

He wasn't strong; but it would do.

Loki had always known that he'd never be at his full strength again anyway.

It simply came with the Curse.

But, for some reason, that didn't bother him as much as did a year ago.

He found a large, steaming basin of lukewarm water beside the Medic's (surprisingly) empty chair, along with a few clean rags and bandages- it looked like Eir had been preparing to clean the wound in the God of Mischief's chest; but had been called away for another task at the last second.

Much to Loki's luck.

After washing his hands and face, Loki easily cleaned and rebound the wound.

He found that now, without the fever and all that blood to back it, the pain had mostly gone away, fading into the same dull aches he felt in the rest of his body.

He found his shirt, cloak, gloves, and scarf draped over another chair.

Just as he finished putting on the shirt, he heard the door creak open.

Loki braced himself when the footsteps faltered.

"You're awake."

_Jane?_

Loki turned to find Thor's wife standing near the door, her arms folded and her chin tucked low, her honey-colored eyes gazing brightly across the room at him.

Tears stained her pale face.

"I take it Thor has already left," He said, simply, "Back to Midgard, yes?"

She nodded.

It was a testament to the woman's inner strength that her voice did not quiver as she spoke.

"He wanted me to tell you."

"No need," Loki answered, kindly, turning back to the hanger, "I already know."

"He went alone." She added, softly.

"That's why I'm going after him."

Jane didn't answer and watched as he threw his cloak over his shoulders and pulled on his gloves.

"Have you seen my spear?" He asked her, "I'll need it later."

He didn't have to tell her what he'd need it for.

She just shook her head, and Loki sighed in weary, half-annoyance.

"Odin probably put it in the Vault..."

**N._.s._.S**

**"Are you allowed to be in here?" **Jane asked, rather dubiously, as Loki opened the great doors of the Vault, letting her go in front of him before he slipped into the room himself.

"Probably not," Loki admitted, quietly, "But I need my weapon."

Jane stuttered her stunned disbelief as Loki passed her without another word.

_Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age... _

Thus was the story Odin had told and retold to them as children, among others- Loki had almost forgotten about it, and how it would cement the future, but now, he realized, the story had always been incomplete, to dull the true blow of horrible truth that surrounded it.

_But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard..._

As it turned out, it Ceil Zak'Vael had started the Thrice War- and after the Vaelhiem's centuries-long banishment; Laufey had started another war with Asgard in retaliation for the wounds that the Vaelheim had dealt his people.

Of course, he'd lost.

And Loki had been found.

_And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe..._

Loki spotted his spear leaning against the wall that used to hold the Destroyer, which once guarded the Casket and- unbeknownst to the God of Mischief until later- the Tesseract.

The spear had been placed in here by the All-Father himself after Loki returned after failing to conquer Midgard, and hadn't been touched since.

He thought, belatedly, that the weapon would have worked quite well against Remus and Ceil Zak'Vael.

Pushing the thought away with a roll of suddenly bright, jade-green eyes, God of Mischief took back his weapon, his father's words from centuries ago echoing through the silent room.

_… But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace._

**N._.s._.S**

**I like this chapter. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.**

**We'll have another one coming as soon as possible. **

**See you then!**

**And, as always, tell me what you think!**


	12. The Storm Brews

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Twelve: The Storm Brews.**

**"Storms are not afraid of you. All you must do is not be afraid of them, either!" **  
** - Mehmet Murat-Ildan.**

**Thor returned at the break of nightfall; and none too soon. **

He nodded a greeting to Cap, who politely returned the gesture before he turned back to the large, bright azure screen that he and the rest of the team were all watching intently.

"What is this?" Thor asked as he came up behind Banner.

"We're tracking the dark clouds via satellite," He answered, looking over his shoulder at the God of Thunder while pointing at the dark masses currently flooding across the Atlantic, "From here, we can track it without ever getting too close. Right now, though, it looks like it's coming straight for us."

"Perhaps it wants a fight," Stark spoke up, rather hopefully, from behind another screen, "Thor, what are the chances that the Black Hunt are coming after us?"

"They shouldn't know anyone is intent on fighting them."

_That_ certainly lightened the mood in the room.

Stark and Cap traded knowing grimaces.

"Perfect."

**N._.s._.S**

**"What if they try to stop you?"**

"They won't."

"How do you know?" _Jane persisted as she struggled to keep up as they passed through the gates leading away from the palace,_ "They can't just let you go."

"Why not?" _Loki replied, somewhat impatiently, _"There's nothing they can do to stop me. Without Odin's decrees over my head, without those direct orders against me, Heimdall is not justified in keeping me here- I am free to come and go as I please. If he tried to stop me, it would be against the ancient laws."

"Your father-"

"Abides by the laws of his predecessors, if nothing else."

"He can change them."

"It wouldn't work. We've broken those very laws before, haven't we? I'd just have to do it again."

"Wouldn't that be committing treason again?"

"The punishment for treason is almost certainly death,"_ Loki retorted, with some amusement, _"And putting a dying man to death sort of defeats the whole point of the punishment, doesn't it?"

"He could just put you back into a cell."

_At that one, Loki just smiled._

"And I could always escape."

**N._.s._.S**

**"Water, huh?"** Stark was muttering, from underneath the bar table again, "I'll give them _water..._"

He continued his dark musing, interrupting himself occasionally to shout an order to JARVIS, completely ignoring Banner, who stood over him, watching in vigilant, keen interest, arms folded over his chest.

Cap and Thor stood out on the balcony, watching as the black clouds began to appear like smoke over the distant horizon, quietly trading information, back and forth.

"A year, right?" Cap asked, quietly.

"Aye."

The soldier whistled. "And I thought we had it rough back here."

"You have," Thor assured him, kindly, "If I had known the Black Hunt had come here, I would have returned sooner. Perhaps then we may not have lost our friends. But Loki was just so _sure_..."

"Loki fought with you?"

"Indeed, he did. In fact, without him, Asgard may have fallen."

That silenced the soldier for a long moment.

Thor knew that Cap, more so than anyone else on the team, had the uncanny ability to put the pieces together, and could very well have already guessed what the God of Thunder had failed to tell the others during their initial meeting.

That there was a fair chance that Loki, in order to help Thor fight the Vael, would return to Midgard.

"If Loki shows up, Fury _will_ have him arrested."

Thor doesn't answer.

"I won't pretend to know your relationship with him," Cap continues, quietly, shifting his gaze from Thor to Stark and Banner, "But you have to understand, Thor. To us, to this team, to S.H.I.E.L.D and the rest of the world, your brother is as dangerous as the Vael; no matter his intentions. He is a criminal. And it's our job to stop people like him."

Thor forced himself to swallow back a sharp retort.

"I know," He said instead, despite the hard, angry lump growing in his chest at his own words, "And should the day come that he should turn again, I'll be the first he faces."

Cap looked back at him then, and Thor saw what looked like understanding, if not pity, in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said at last, quite sincerely, "I know what it's like to be forced to fight someone you once loved."

Thor doesn't answer, and Cap turns and goes back inside, finally leaving Thor to his thoughts.

In the distant horizon, the blackness enlarged, like a storm of clouds, promising a storm.

**N._.s._.S**

**Could Thor really stand by and let them arrest Loki, even if it meant that his brother, after all he'd suffered, would probably die a criminal's death in prison?**

Thor knew that there was a good chance that Loki would show up even before Cap mentioned it. His brother would return if only to help Thor, despite the fact that he was dying, ill, and in pain, and knew that Loki would probably let S.H.I.E.L.D arrest him, if only to spite them all.

That was just the kind of person Loki was.

Of course, Thor could try explaining Loki's actions to the others. He could tell them that Loki was no longer their enemy- and that they never truly were in the first place. He could describe his acts of heroism; such as his facing Ceil Zak'Vael and his son, destroying the Space Dragon, all while facing unimaginable pain.

He could tell them about his brother's crumbling soul.

But it just wasn't his place.

Thor wasn't stupid.

He knew telling his friends what Loki had done- and was doing- would be not only betraying his brother's trust, but would expose him in ways that he knew Loki would never forgive him for.

But he was desperate.

He wouldn't allow Loki to be put back into a cell.

For one, there was always the chance that, despite all the changes in him since two years ago, Loki would escape (and probably kill the ones who got in his way).

Secondly, Loki just didn't deserve it.

Yes; what he had done was truly heinous. It was wrong, and Thor acknowledged that.

But after all that he had done now? All that he had sacrificed?

No; Thor couldn't- and wouldn't- believe that.

He couldn't let them hurt Loki now; and would side with his brother if give no other choice.

Even if it meant creating a third side to this already escalating war.

And so, with a heavy heart and his mind made up, the God of Thunder returns to his friends.

**N._.s._.S**

**The black clouds currently rushing toward New York are like dust rather than mist; for it is dry, not at all like the mists that cover cities all over the world early in the morning. **

_The clouds are also not completely black._

_Colors of every sort, from red to purple and all in between, and different hues and shades besides, flashed in the blackness, piercing through it like blades of light._

_In the center of all this are four beings, their bodies hidden in the darkness and none of them illuminated even in the brightest of the colored flashes, except for their eyes._

This is far too easy, _Declared Xu'Vael, impatiently, _Where is the challenge promised to us?

Patience, _Lor'Vael answered, and from within clenched fists, he revealed to little souls._

_One was purple, the other deep red._

Your world is crashing down, _He told them, quite kindly, _And yet your proclaimed 'heroes' are nowhere near.

_The purple soul lit up almost instantly, as if in anger at Lor'Vael's words._

Ah, ah, ah,_ Lor'Vael chuckled as he tossed the red one at Kai'Vael, who deftly caught it with one hand, _You're still certainly a fighter, even without your body, my dear little archer...

... But I am afraid that you are still so truly helpless.

_And so, the darkness rolls on over the ocean; the black dust, the captive souls, and the Black Hunt all._

**N._.s._.S**

**Hope you guys liked this one! XD**

**Anyway, you'll see more action with the coming chapters- I promise!**

**But first, let's go see what Loki's up to!**

**And, as always, tell me what you think!**

**I look forward to hearing from you all again!**


	13. No More Sorries II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Thirteen: No More Sorries II.**

**"****It's always too late for sorries- but I appreciate the sentiment."**

******- Neil Gaiman.**

****** L********oki bids Jane goodbye as they reach the Bifrost.**

Sort of.

"Away with you then," He said with a smirk as she shoots him a dark look, "I must cross the Bridge alone."

"They're waiting for you."

At that, Loki looks over his shoulder, and sees that the mortal was right- he could see Odin standing next to Heimdall, and Axel Hernsson on the Gatekeeper's other side.

"They are," the God of Mischief affirmed, without missing a beat, "You're right."

"What will you say?"

"There is nothing I _can_ say that will lessen the blow of what I am about to do," Loki answered, turning back to look at the woman as he added, quite kindly, "That is why you are not coming with me. This is a matter that must be settled between me and them."

"But what if-?"

"_What if_?" Loki interrupted as he slipped a hand into his pocket and drawing out the golden soul, "I do not deal in _what if's_. I hate _what if's_. There is no _if_, Jane, only _when. _Remember that."

Jane doesn't answer as Loki moves ahead, continuing on without her.

"Farewell."

******N._.s._.S**

******"S********o you're here,"** Heimdall speaks first, breaking the instantly tense silence that follows as Loki enters the Bifrost, armed with his golden spear, "Where would you go?"

"Midgard," Loki answered, not missing a beat as he kept his eyes embattled in the Gatekeeper's in order to avoid the shrewd, azure gaze of his adoptive fathers, "I go to Midgard."

Heimdall's eyes flash to Odin's, whose eyes meet Loki's at last.

Then, incredibly, after a short battle of wills between jade-green and azure, the All-Father finally shifts his gaze and nodded once; granting the Gatekeeper permission to do as the God of Mischief bid.

As Loki passed them, Axel Hernsson finally spoke up.

_You are fools._

The Honored King refused to look at any of them when they turned to him, instead keeping his eyes on the golden walls around them.

_You and your brother both are._

With that, the King turned on his heels and, his white cloak billowing furiously behind him, left.

Loki could only smile.

"Loki."

The God of Mischief looks over his shoulder at Odin when he spoke, smile fading a little.

"I'm not coming back," Loki warns him, quietly, "Even if I do somehow make it out alive."

"I know."

"And I'm not sorry, either," He adds, slowly, seriously, "It's too late for that."

"No," The All-Father answered, cautiously, "It's never too late."

Loki looked back toward the portal.

"No more sorries," He said, raising his voice as he looked back at Odin a few moments later, his jade-green eyes lighting up in what could only have been anger, "Not this time. We don't get to be sorry."

With that, he turned and, with Heimdall's nod, entered the portal.

There was a flash of bright white light, and then Loki Odinsson was gone once again.

******N._.s._.S**

******W********hen Axel Hernsson saw the flash of light light up the sky, he immediately looked up, up into the brilliant splashes of sapphire blue and white surrounding the afternoon sun, and closed his suddenly too-bright, maroon eyes, silently clasping his dark hands over his chest, uttering a soft prayer that none but the sea and wind could hear.**

******Hurry hither, defiant soul.**

******Hurry hither, forlorn heart-**

******Hurry!**

******Your time is running out-**

******Hurry hither!**

******Your journey is almost over...**

The Honored King slowly unclasped his hands and let them fall limply back to his sides as he opened his eyes again and looked back toward the Bifrost, where he could see Odin standing, alone, at the entrance.

Tears finally, slowly flowed over Axel's black face, like stars over a sky of absolute darkness, as he mourned for the young, lost soul that would forever wander, lost within a place so far from his true home.

Mourning the soul that no one could have saved.

******... But may you stand, victorious, at the end.**

_No one could have saved him..._ He informs Odin as the All-Father approached him, a few minutes later, silently bushing his anguished tears away, _But I daresay you knew that long ago.  
_

It's not a question.

But Odin doesn't acknowledge it as he passed by.

His face is set in both anger and grief.

Axel watched Odin leave, and then slowly returned his bright-eyed gaze to the sky, running a long-fingered, black hand through his bangs, brushing them back as his maroon eyes suddenly lit up again.

_There is but one way to break a Curse, after all,_ He mused, with a glance at the All-Father's retreating form, _And I can't help but wonder if you have already figured it out, O God of Lies..._

If he had a mouth, Axel Hernsson would have been smiling.

Or perhaps he already was.

_I wonder if you are really as much of a fool as you would want us all to believe._

******N._.s._.S**

******Sorry for the slight shortness of this chapter, guys.  
**

******Anyway, this'll tide you over until tomorrow.**

******Or so I hope.**

******Tell me what you guys think! XD**


	14. For You I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Fourteen: For You I.**

******"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you."**

******- Julia Hoban.**

**T****hor had been watching the sky closely since he'd returned- and not just for the blackness that slowly deadened the distant horizon, but for any sign for the portal that Loki would surely use to return to Midgard.**

There was no doubt in the God of Thunder's mind that his brother would come.

As he stayed out in the balcony late into the night, his friends came out to check on him, one at a time, every hour or two. The first one to come out was Cap; who offered only a small smile and that same, pitying look as last time- as though he'd already managed to piece together who Thor was really waiting for.

Stark had come out to offer him a drink and a couple laughs.

But Banner was the only one who actually talked with him about the coming battle.

"I guess throwing the Hulk at them wouldn't be the smartest idea in the world then, right?"

The question was simple enough, but Thor could sense the disappointment behind Banner's dark brown eyes, which were ringed with a jade-green that resembled Loki's far too closely, and behind his soft, patient voice.

"Nay, my friend," Thor answered, "The Vael are able to use their opponent's anger against them. Battling them in that state would only hasten the Curse they've placed over this world."

A few hours after his return from Asgard, Thor had let them in on the Vael's true plan and the Curse they had put over the Earth. It wasn't exactly easy to explain, as only Banner seemed to catch on to the magic that was deeply entangled in it, and it had taken a lot of effort to explain it all to Cap and Stark without starting an argument.

_Of all the things we get to deal with, _Thor had heard Stark saying to Banner later in a dark grumble, _It's always magic- something science hasn't figured out yet. S.H.I.E.L.D should've hired Houdini when they had the chance..._

_Houdini's been dead since the 1920's, _Cap had informed them, rather smartly, turning from his Comm line with Fury, _Way before S.H.I.E.L.D was even founded. That was in the '60s._

_You would know, _Stark had brilliantly retorted, causing Cap to shoot him an unappreciative glower before returning to his conversation with Fury over the Comm, _That was _before_ you were iced, right?_

Wisely, Cap just shook his head and ignored that last comment.

"I'm not staying behind." Banner warned, crossing his arms over his chest, the jade-green rings in his eyes flashing dangerously as Banner stood up again.

"And nor shall you," Thor promised, kindly, "This battle is as much yours as it is mine."

_And Loki's, _he added, silently, as Banner agreed and the green disappeared as quickly as it had come, _It's Loki's more than anyone's._

"Cap says Loki might show up," Banner said, suddenly, offhandedly, after a long moment of silence, and Thor's grip on the balcony fence tightened as he immediately turned back to his friend.

Banner is learning over the side of the balcony again, staring down at the eerily empty, almost dead-silent streets below. His face is still unnaturally calm and thoughtful, and his dark eyes shift to Thor's bright azure ones and he smiles, the green rings around the brown retreating fully as they stare at each other.

"When did he say this?" Thor asked, slowly, looking back up into the sky, away from Banner again, "I never said Loki was-"

"You didn't say he_ wasn't_, either," Banner interrupted with a chuckle, "Cap's too smart for anyone to lie to."

"I didn't lie."

"I imagine you didn't intend to."

Thor couldn't think of a retort to that, and shook his head in defeat.

"He might come," He admitted, finally, "I'm sure he will."

"Do you know why?" Banner answered, calmly, completely unsurprised by Thor's admission, as though, like Cap, he had pieced together the entire story just by looking at him, "He is- was- our enemy once."

"The Vael are his enemies as much as they are ours," Thor declared, surprising himself with the sharp impatience in his voice, "When they attacked Asgard the first time, their Prince's orders were to murder Loki."

Banner's eyes flicker in surprise.

"Why?"

"He isn't an Asgardian by blood," Thor explained, quietly, his voice trailing, "He's..."

"_Adopted_, right?"

"Aye. Adopted."

"Why does that matter to the Vael?"

"The Vael and the Jotun- my brother's original kind- were mortal enemies thousands of years ago, and now, Loki is the last of them. When Ceil Zak'Vael realized that, he attempted to kill him, as did the Black Hunt."

"Just for being a Jotun?"

"Aye."

"What kind of _genocidal maniacs_ are we dealing with?" Banner demanded after a long moment, his voice growing surprisingly angry as he added, quite seriously, "Are you telling me that Ceil Zak'Vael tried to kill him just because he was part of a race that he didn't like?"

"It's a little more complicated than that..."

As he told the story of the Thrice War, Ceil Zak'Vael's attempt to destroy the Jotunheim at the whim of his Councilmen, of Laufey's retaliation against Asgard for the damage, and the outcome of the following wars, it attracted the others, one by one, out onto the balcony. Stark, with a glass in hand, and Cap, his arms folded over his chest and brows knitted together as he told the tale.

When he finished, Stark whistled.

"Wow," Was all the normally talkative man had to say.

"Looks like Humans aren't the only ones capable of horrific acts like genocide," Cap said, dryly, with a glance at Thor as he added, "What happened to the Jotunheim after? How were they destroyed?"

"Loki ended up finishing what Zak'Vael started," Thor admitted, "He destroyed his own kind in attempt to rid himself of the pain of finding out what he was."

"Reasonable," Banner spoke up, much to everyone's surprise, "If there were no Jotun left to say he was one of them, he could still tell himself that he was an Asgardian."

"He_ is _an Asgardian," Thor declared, quietly, "My brother was never anything_ but_ an Asgardian. That was what Ceil Zak'Vael- and even Loki- never understood. It's _who_ you are that really matters, not _what_."

Banner nodded, and Thor knew without a doubt that he understood that better than anyone.

_Who,_ not _what._

That was what mattered most.

Or what _should_ have.

**N._.s._.S**

** In a flash of devastatingly white-hot light and the sickening feeling of flying and then falling, it was with a heavy thud and a lengthy curse that Loki Odinsson landed in the disturbingly quiet city of Boston, New York, at precisely 2 o' clock in the morning and almost 200 miles away from where he was supposed to be.**

_The God of Mischief smiled faintly as he looked up into the starry, cloud-free sky._

_He took a long, deep breath, and let his smile grow as his tense shoulders relaxed._

I'm not coming back.

_Loki was free of Asgard, of Odin, and, eventually, of everything else._

_And this time, he knew it would be forever._

Even if I do somehow make it out alive.

I know.

_The All-Father had taken his departure even better than Loki had expected. It didn't surprise him in the slightest, of course (considering Odin certainly didn't have a choice in the matter), but he was relieved that the very brief conversation hadn't turned into an argument- or worse, to blows._

_Loki would have fought for this-_

_Fought to not only come to Midgard, but also for his freedom to do so._

_And he knew Odin knew that._

_He had to have known._

And I'm not sorry, either. It's too late for that.

_Loki was through being sorry- and, worse, sick of having people say that to him._

_"I'm sorry," was an insult to the God of Mischief now- the worst insult._

It's too late for that.

It's never too late.

_Loki's smile turned into a dark grimace as he stared up into the black, starry sky, where he could quite clearly see something small and dark flying in an endless circle, a couple hundred feet directly above him._

_It was Odin's crow, he knew, come to watch his wayward son again.  
_

"I see you,"_ He murmured, _"I should be offended that you keep your eye on me even now."

_Loki quietly slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling for his golden soul. He clenched it in his hand and glared up at the crow, certain that the All-Father could see him clearly even so far above._

"I'm not sorry!"_ He declared, loudly, defiantly, holding up the soul, as though before the entirety of the Nine Realms and not just to his father's pet, _"See! See here the soul you have taken part in poisoning!"

_He heard the crow caw down at him, almost in indignation._

"I am Loki! Neither of Asgard or Jotunheim!"_ He shouted up at the bird, despite the furious cawing in response, _"And today, I forge my own path, now and forevermore free of the wills of those who tried to take this from me!"

_The bird's cawing ceased, and Loki saw a flash of light, no brighter than any of the other stars, as the great, black crow disappeared, heading back from whence it came, no doubt to bear Loki's final message to Odin._

_Satisfied the God of Mischief smirked again, stowing the soul safely back into his pocket._

_With a snap of the fingers of his free hand, Loki disappeared once more._

_This time, truly free._

**N._.s._.S**

** After a long sleepless night, the black clouds converged upon the city as dawn approached. **

Even at the insistence of his friends that he sleep, Thor stayed awake as, one by one, they fell asleep- Stark at the bar, head resting in his arms and a blanket over his shoulder; Cap somehow standing up, arms folded rather tensely across his arms as he leaned against the closest corner to the balcony where the God of Thunder stood, and, last of all, Banner; who was stretched out comfortably the couch nearest the door, staring quietly up at the ceiling, half-asleep already and perfectly tranquil.

Thor admired how they each tried to stay up with him.

And, most of all, he appreciated it.

But, as he stared up into the slowly lightening sky, he knew it was for the best.

No matter how strong his friends were, no matter how armored, they were still mortal most of all- and Thor knew they would need all their strength if they expected to survive this coming battle.

_Mortal,_ he mused, with a look at each of them in turn, _Seems to be _what_ they are._

_But heroes, _who_ they are._

But even mortal heroes are still mortal at the end of the day.

**N._.s._.S**

**I loved this chapter! XD**

**The next one will be up soon!**

**This time with some REAL action, I promise!**

**Tell me what you think in the meantime!**

**N._.s._.S**

**To the Guest that commented this:**

"_Lol,  
"Sorry for the shortness"  
Just think how short it would actually be if you didn't repeat the summary every chapter..."_

**And stuff similar to that on one or two of the other stories...**

**Knock it off!**

**Seriously. **

**I appreciate that you like my story, but please, don't comment that again.**

**No how many times you message me, I'm not going to stop doing it.**

**I do it to not only protect myself, but you guys too.**

**Just ignore it, like everyone else does.**

_**Comprendo, mi amigo?**_

**Thanks.**

**N._.s._.S**


	15. For You II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Fifteen: For You II.**

**"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you."**

**- Julia Hoban.**

**Banner finally drifted off late in the night, leaving Thor as the only member of the team still awake going into the wee hours of the morning. **He still stood out on the balcony as he had during most of the night, hardly ever moving (except to check on his friends every so often), leaning over on the support fence, staring over the long-since abandoned city, over the flat tops of the empty, dark buildings, toward the totally blackened sea and horizon off in the distance.

The darkness was coming, slowly but surely.

And with it, the Black Hunt.

Thor quietly straightened back up and stretched as the sun peaked through the dark clouds starting to gather above the edge of the city for the first time. After staring up at it for a long moment, shielding his bright, azure eyes from the glare, the God of Thunder turned and headed back into the tower; closing the door behind him with a sharp snap.

As Thor approached him, Stark stirred a little, and the blanket that covered his shoulders fell to the ground as the scientist straightened up in his seat and swore as his back gave a nasty-sounding crack as he moved.

"Damn," He said, when he turned and saw Thor, still stretching, "Fell asleep, huh?"

"You were the first one down, my friend," Thor answered with a small smile and a quick nod at the others- at Cap, who was still asleep in the corner, back propped against the wall, shield leaning up right beside him; and Banner, curled up on the couch, his arm crooked behind his head, "But now you are the first to rise."

Stark took one look at Banner and threw the blanket over him.

"Did you sleep?" He asked as he went behind the bar and disengaged the silent alarm with a key he had in his jeans pocket before starting up the coffee maker with a wave of a small remote, "Like, at all?"

"No."

"You should," He warned, quite seriously, "You might be a God, but even you're not completely indestructible."

"I am not a God," Thor answered, as Stark turned to take several white, ceramic mugs off the shelf above his head, "I merely live a few thousand years longer than mortals do."

"And the whole hammer-and-magic show?" Stark asked, holding up the steaming pot, "You want some?"

Thor glowered at him as Stark poured the coffee.

"Here," Stark handed the God of Thunder the first mug he'd poured, "How long were we out?"

"You and the Captain slept through the night soundly," Thor told him after taking a sip of the hot drink, "Banner has only slept for a few hours. Fell asleep near dawn."

"He'll be out for a while," Stark replied, shortly, "But Cap will probably be up pretty-"

"Stark!" Cap called warily from his corner, raising his hand when they turned toward him, "I'm up!"

"Perfect," Stark finished without missing a beat as Thor chuckled and Cap slowly got to his feet, using the wall he'd been laying against as support, "Come have some coffee then."

**N._.s._.S**

**"Why haven't they attacked yet, Thor?" **

The three of them sat around the bar over the half-full pot of coffee between them. Thor had been watching the gathering clouds that had begun to converge over the edge of the city, while Cap and Stark conversed quietly between themselves. He hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation until Stark addressed him.

"I do not know," Thor answered, "Perhaps something has hindered them."

"Something or some_one_?" Cap replied with a glance at Stark as he spoke.

Stark scowled darkly over his coffee, but didn't say a word.

"No. If it was a duel, then we would surely have heard something by now."

"Maybe they're waiting for us."

Banner had joined them now, rising slowly from the couch he'd been resting on and running a weary hand through his dark, unruly hair as his friends turned toward him.

"Why would they do that?" Cap asked, raising a single brow.

"It's a challenge," Banner answered, simply, "They want _us_ to come to _them_."

At that, Stark and Cap exchanged stricken looks.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stark asked at last, after a long moment of silence, "Let's go."

Cap glanced at each one of them in turn, his gaze lingering on Thor for a moment longer than the others, his dark blue eyes flashing, oddly knowingly, as he spoke up again.

"Suit up."

**N._.s._.S**

**Banner was right.**

It took the team only fifteen minutes to suit up and, at Cap's order, head to the piers. The darkness had finally fully converged over the city, covering the tops of buildings with black fog. They avoided going into the fog itself, though while flying past, Thor could have sworn he'd seen a thin, dark figure running through it, following the group's pace as they headed for the shore.

Banner and Cap had specially-designed vehicle that moved at the same speed (or at least close to it), as Thor and Stark could fly, so that they could stay together and not have to worry about anyone falling behind.

It wasn't until they actually reached the pier (the same pier that Stark and Banner had found Thor), that they realized just how right Banner had been.

Lor'Vael, the leader of the Black Hunt- and the one Thor had faced while Loki fought Ceil Zak'Vael on the Bifrost a year ago- stood quietly with his hands folded calmly behind his back. As Stark and Thor landed, and as Banner and Cap got out of their vehicle, Lor'Vael simply blinked, his colorless eyes as emotionless as his black, blank face.

His long, black hair had been pulled up into a tight ponytail, with thick tresses hanging down in heavy tendrils over his broad shoulders. He wore a white sash that hung limply off one shoulder and wrapped tightly around his waist. Attached to his back was his scythe- a double bladed one that glinted garishly in the half, dim light of the sun that peaked shyly over his shoulder in the rising dawn.

Over his head, he wore a silver necklace with a sapphire hanging down his forehead- a crown Thor almost instantly recognized as the one Ceil Zak'Vael had abandoned shortly before committing suicide.

Lor'Vael's head titled slightly to the side and he blinked again as the team slowly closed in on him.

_My regards,_ He said, quite politely, to Thor, clearly ignoring the others, _To you and your brother both._

Thor doesn't answer- instead, he summons Mjolnir.

"You're the leader here?" Cap spoke up, "You're the one who cast the Curse?"

_Know about that already, do you? _Lor'Vael turns his attention to the Captain, and his eyes flash in clear amusement, but still; his blank, black face doesn't twitch, or give away a single emotion, _You Humans are such tenacious little creatures... it's certainly a pity you must all be eradicated._

The wind picks up just then, and Lor'Vael turns his head out toward the blackened sea and sky, ignoring the waves that crash up against the pier and the mist that sprays overhead.

_A little bird told me that you would be here to stop us,_ He said, turning back to them after the wind and the rising tide dies down a little,_ I suspect you might know him, and his red-haired darling?_

"What have you done to them?" Stark demanded, speaking up at last, stepping forward threateningly, despite Cap's attempted to grab his shoulder to stop him.

_It's not what _I've_ done to them, not really,_ Lor'Vael answered, staring at Stark as though his reaction intrigued him, _I merely cast the Curse. I set it upon none- my words were a guiding breath, nothing more._

He turned his gaze to Thor before Stark had a chance to think of a response.

_How fares your dear brother, Odinsson? Has the Curse yet run its course?_ The Vael's words seemed to resonate in hisses through the suddenly empty air as he spoke, like a snake's,_ Has it yet driven him mad? Brought him to his knees, left him writhing on the ground, bled him whiter than the ice his Jotun blood so dearly loves?_

Thor grips Mjolnir's hilt harder, but doesn't answer, letting the metal sink almost painfully into his skin.

There are footsteps behind Thor, and he turns to find that another Vael, this one with abnormally large, dark brown eyes, black hair pulled back into hundreds of individual long braids framing his long, thin black face, and a long blade sheathed to his back, emerged from the fog that had, without the group noticing, fully surrounded them.

In his long-fingered hand, he held two small, glowing spheres.

One was purple, the other red.

Behind Kai'Vael, two other Vael emerged from the fog, their weapons already unsheathed and ready.

The black-eyed Vael, Xu'Vael, carried two silver axes.

The pink-eyed Vael, Du'Vael, carried two, three-meter long spears.

_You see, we are the harbingers of Asgard's doom, with all the powers of darkness to back us, _Lor'Vael said, his voice cutting through the thick black fog as the group shifted together, back to back, as the three Vael that had come up behind them began to circle them, like vultures eying their prey, _Even you cannot hope to stop us._

"We can try," Stark pointed out, as Cap slowly unhooked his shield from his back.

Lor'Vael's eyes flashed.

_Let's see how far _trying_ gets you, shall we?_

**N._.s._.S**

**Loki knew confronting them directly wouldn't be the smartest idea. **_After all, though he was absolutely certain they wouldn't attack him right off the bat- if only thanks to Thor's presence- he was sure that his appearance would be most appreciated only if the Avengers actually needed him._

_He wasn't stupid- he was once these mortals' greatest enemy. _

_Loki had been the reason this team had formed in the first place, and he knew none of them would take kindly to seeing him, even if he'd only come to help._

_So, he simply fell back, watching and following their movements._

_He followed them as close to the pier as he could without being spotted- though once or twice he could have sworn that Thor had seen him- when that would no longer give him a useful vantage point to watch their looming first confrontation with Lor'Vael and the rest of the Hunt, Loki simply dropped from the fog-covered rooftops and into a thin alleyway, where he could peek out and watch, safely hidden, by the gathering mist that easily threatened to overtake the small group of heroes._

_Loki was glad to see that the Avengers had chosen not to unveil the Hulk- the strange, brutish creature that lived within Bruce Banner, and knew Thor must have told them about the Curse the Hunt had placed over Midgard, Loki realized with a small, satisfied smirk as he watched Banner through the window of the vehicle he and the Captain Rogers had used to keep up with Tony Stark and Thor's flight._

_Not surprising, really._

_Thor had always been smarter than Loki- or certainly anyone else- gave him credit for._

_And so, he watched, poised and ready to intervene when they needed him._

_When Thor needed him._

_As it turned out, he didn't have to wait too long._

**N._.s._.S**

**Even though it was the four Avengers versus the four members of the Black Hunt, it was evident that, despite all Stark's buster, that they really didn't stand a chance.**

Thor had taken Lor'Vael; starting the battle with a mighty whirl of Mjolnir that summoned a wave of powerful thunder from the blackened sky, shaking the ground beneath their feet, while Stark took Kai'Vael; attempting to make a grab for the two little souls the Vael held captive. Cap got Xu'Vael; and the shield and the two silver axes colliding with such a blow that it cracked and shook the earth and sea in a clash that rivaled that of the damage that had been caused after Thor tried to use Mjolnir on the shield three years back.

Finally, Banner got Du'Vael and, of course, being unable to transform into the Hulk, was forced to rely on pretty much speed alone as he moved between the spears.

He wouldn't be able to do that for long, but unfortunately, Kai'Vael and Xu'Vael were content on barring Stark and Cap as they tried time and time again to reach him.

_You won't be able to stop the Curse- Curses are inevitable, Odinsson! _Lor'Vael declared, as he landed safely away from the onslaught of thunder, not seeming to notice- or care- as the water rushed up around them in violent tides, rushing over the edge of the pier and narrowly missing the Vael's feet, _But I daresay you know this!_

Before Thor can retort, he heard a sudden scraping noise behind him, and he turned.

_"Banner!"_

Time seemed to slow down as everyone turned to see what was happening.

Banner had finally lost his footing while trying to avoid the spears that Du'Vael kept thrusting at him, sending him falling into the checkered sand in a cloud of dust, with the spears still coming.

Everything froze for a split second just as Cap slammed the side of his shield into Xu'Vael, managing to knock him to the ground and make a mad dash for Banner just as Stark managed to blast Kai'Vael back, making a dive for the two little souls still held captive in the stunned Vael's long-fingered hand.

Cap wouldn't make it, even as fast as he was.

"Banner!" Stark shouted again, this time with more anguish, as another plumb of sand rose up from the scuffle, _"Banner!"_

Thor remained where he was, and a few steps in front of him, Lor'Vael hadn't moved, either.

His head was tilted to the side, as though he was interested in what would happen next, as though the prospect of Banner's death was something even he hadn't planned on, but was more than willing to see the outcome of.

But even his eyes widened in shock as the dust settled.

Banner was still on the ground, covered in sand and stunned, but Du'Vael had somehow managed _not_ to pierce him.

Because there was someone in his way-

Someone with jade-green eyes and a wide, crooked smile.

**N._.s._.S**

**This is going to be awesome!**

**And I wonder who saved Banner? XD**

**Anyway, next chapter soon!**

**And tell me what you think before then, too!**

**Thanks for all your continued support, guys!**


	16. Enemy of My Enemy

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Sixteen: Enemy of my Enemy.**

******"The enemy of my enemy... is my friend."**

******- Anonymous.**

****** L****oki Odinsson was all that stood between Bruce Banner and (the maybe slightly psychopathic) Du'Vael and his pair of silver spears that had, quite literally, just missed the scientist by inches. **He had both the silver spearheads clenched point-first in his hand, blood already starting to drip silently into the soft sand at his feet; that wide, crooked-looking grin never faltering once even as Du'Vael jerked the spearheads roughly out of the God of Mischief's hands, creating a short shower of crimson as the blood came away with it.

"Surprise," Was all Loki said as Du'Vael backed off a few steps, twirling the two silver spears, splashing droplets of Loki's blood on the ground between them.

_So the Soulless lives,_ Lor'Vael spoke up, quietly, before anyone else could say anything, _But for how long?_

"Longer than you think," Loki answered, turning his head to glance at Banner, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Banner answered, cautiously, as he stood shakily back up to his feet.

"Good."

Lor'Vael's clear eyes don't flicker even once as he steps past Thor, slowly drawing out the double-bladed scythe and twirling it once in a grand movement that sent sand flying and Thor backing away, Mjolnir already swinging and sparking in warning, ready to be used.

_You are a fool to have come here._

"As are you."

Instead of retorting, Lor'Vael turned from Loki to look back up at the sky, his bright, colorless eyes flashing a little as the black clouds of the Curse suddenly began to retreat backward, followed closely by real clouds, these black too, and clearly heavy; promising a storm yet to come, before turning back to Loki again.

_Tell me, Odinsson-Laufeysson, _He finally said,_ What so moves you to challenge your Curse?_

Loki doesn't answer, but his smile noticeably twitched at the question.

_I can't help but wonder... _Lor'Vael's bright clear eyes turned to Thor, and his eyes flashed again, and he gripped the scythe noticeably tighter as he added, _Is your renewed will to live just because of him?_

Thor's eyes flashed in a wounded way Loki certainly did not like.

But the hurt quickly gave way to anger, and his grip on Mjolnir tightened again.

Stark and Rogers exchange knowing glances.

Behind him, Loki heard Banner moving to stand beside him, his dark eyes flickering dangerously between brown and bright, jade-green, all as he kept his hands folded politely behind his back.

The God of Mischief glances at him, but quickly returns his gaze to Lor'Vael.

_Regardless of whether you fight for yourself or for what you hold dear now,_ Lor'Vael continued, after looking between his five adversaries, his gaze lingering on Loki the longest, _You will die, Curse or not, even if I should have to pierce your soul myself._

"We'll see," Loki's voice was defiant and still maddeningly cheerful, as though Lor'Vael's threat meant little to him, "We _Soulless_ are sort of hard to kill, if you haven't noticed."

Lor'Vael's eyes flashed again, this time dangerously, to Thor.

_I promised you a reckoning when last we met,_ He reminded him, quietly, shifting his gaze between the God of Thunder and his brother, _Be prepared for it._

With that, Lor'Vael turned his eyes upon the three members of his Hunt, all of whom, oddly enough, had sheathed their weapons and backed away from the various members of the Avengers- and even Du'Vael, while his unnaturally bright, pink eyes never left Loki, had backed away from him, replacing his long, silver spears back into their holsters strapped tightly to his back.

_To the rest of you,_ Lor'Vael looked to Rogers and Stark this time, _To this team of so-called mightiest... let's just see how mighty you are as your world crumbles beneath you._

Rogers' hands balled into offended fists.

Stark's dark eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth-

But before he could retort properly, the blackness converged on them all, with a single order echoing through the darkness, cloud and clear; as if it had shouted into all ears simultaneously.

_Black Hunt! Retreat!_

******N._.s._.S**

******W********hen the darkness finally dissipated****,******** leaving only the heavy storm-clouds above and the four heroes on the beach, all eyes turned to none other than Loki within moments. **Thor had somehow found his way to his brother's side in the chaos of the Black Hunt's sudden retreat, backed by a tense- but also very curious- Banner, whom Loki had stopped from being blown away by the fierce, stormy winds by grabbing the poor man by his collar and yanking him (rather roughly) back to ground with Thor's assistance.

They were already in a conversation as Stark and Rogers- who had also somehow avoided being blown away by Lor'Vael's storm- figured out what was happening and approached.

They came up slowly, cautiously, behind Banner, who dared still lurk nearby their former enemy, arms folded over his broad chest and dark, heavy brows furrowed in obvious amazement.

"...too ill to be making entrances like that," Thor was saying, before Loki cut him off, the golden spear in his hand disappearing in a flash of bright, white-hot light, as Stark and Rogers approached nearer, "You can't just-"

"Oh, please. _You've_ made many flashier appearances than that," Loki chuckled, his good humor seemingly returning with Lor'Vael's departure, "Besides, I daresay your friend here won't complain about it," he added with a leveled, even kind gesture at Banner, who didn't have a chance at answering before another voice joined them.

"Hey!"

Rogers' voice seemed to snap Thor and Loki out of their single focus on each other and draw them back into the reality around them, and Loki's smile even faltered a little as Rogers and Stark came up behind Banner, Stark putting a protective, iron-clad hand on Banner's shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked, with a lopsided smile. "Long time no see."

Thor watched Loki's jade-green eyes flicker warily at the two men in turn, before he answered silently, with only a short, cautious nod as an indication of his acknowledgment of the comment.

Stark's lopsided grin broadened, almost victoriously.

******N._.s._.S**

******"T********here's a storm coming," **Loki announced to Thor in a quiet, weary voice, "That's probably why Lor'Vael retreated. A rainstorm would probably kill them all easily."

They stood quietly together out on the balcony of Stark Tower. Loki hadn't said a word on the way back, following behind them, watching their backs with a vigilant gaze that was unbroken even when one of them looked back at him- and there would be plenty of that from Stark.

Loki wasn't the kind of man to break a gaze like that first; not in the past, and certainly not now.

"I thought so," Thor answered, just as quietly, "They won't attack until it lets up. Right?"

"Right," Loki agreed, shortly, "Which probably gives your team plenty of time to interrogate me."

"They won't," Thor admitted, gently, "...They knew you were coming."

That made Loki pause and turn to Thor, a single, thin brow raised.

"How much did you tell them?"

"As much as I could."

Loki looked away from him then, and leaned over the support fence, pale hands gripping it tight as he looked over the eerily silent city, jade-green closing as he took a deep, though rather shaky, breath.

"He'll come after you first, Thor," Loki said, softly, without opening his eyes, instead closing them tighter, "Lor'Vael and the rest of the Hunt. You'll have to watch your back more carefully from here on out."

"And you as well."

The God of Mischief simply shook his head, and Thor watched as his brother's face paled to a new white as his eyes opened again, the jade-green weary and even darker than before he'd closed them moments ago, and the deep, black veins in his face blazing with some new, revitalized strength, making him look even worse.

Loki ran a hand through his shoulder-length raven hair as Thor spoke again, his strong voice cutting through the exhausted silence like a knife through butter.

"You should rest, brother."

His brother replied with a dark chuckle, just as the door behind them opened.

"Not on your life."

"Whoa, whoa," Stark's loud, cheery voice made them both jump, "Let's not have a repeat of last time, okay?"

Thor shot the man a warning look as Loki swore softly under his breath.

"What did the Captain say?" Thor asked, keeping an eye on Loki- who hadn't turned from the city yet, staring out almost absently, his eyes unfocused and distant, as if he wasn't really there for a moment.

"He checked with Fury before doing anything, of course. Explained everything you told us," Stark said, also keeping an eye trained on the God of Mischief's back as he spoke, "Fury said that as long as you keep an eye on him and he explains everything himself, he won't arrest him until after the Black Hunt is stopped."

_"What?"_

Thor's anger was enough for thunder to flash dangerously above the tower, and to jump Loki out of his reverie, and he turned, both thin, dark brows raised in surprise.

"What?" He echoed, throwing a cautious look at the God of Thunder, clearly stricken, "What now?"

"They're arresting you after we stop the Hunt."

Loki's brows sank down and he looked between his brother and Stark before putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, drawing him close as he answered in a whisper that Stark could not have intercepted.

_"You and I both know I won't live long enough for that."_

Thor's eyes flashed in both anger and pain, and he drew away, and turned away from both Stark and Loki as Loki turned to Stark, folding his arms behind his back.

"I'll answer any questions you and your superiors have for me. Furthermore," He announced, calmly- and Stark's tense shoulders eased a little as Loki added, quite diplomatically, "I'll also surrender myself to S.H.I.E.L.D after we have ensured the Hunt's defeat and their hostage's safe return."

"Do I have your word?" Stark asked, suspiciously, "You won't try anything?"

Loki merely held out his hand, carefully keeping his other behind his back.

"On my honor, Stark."

They shook hands.

But out of the corner of his eye, Thor realized that his brother had his fingers crossed the entire time.

******N._.s._.S**

******Hope you guys liked this one!**

******I liked how this came out, actually.**

******Sorry for the lateness of it!**

******The next Chapter will be up soon, promise! XD**

******And, as always, tell me what you think!**


	17. Rainy Days I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Seventeen: Rainy Days I.**

**"I always liked walking in the rain... there, no one could see me crying."**

**- Charles Chaplin.**

** "Can we trust him?" **_Rogers asked as Stark plopped down on the couch, already out of his Iron-Man suit, and as Banner leaned heavily on the wall behind him._

"Do we have a choice?" Stark answered, sardonically.

"No. We don't,"_ Banner spoke up, much to Stark's and Rogers' astonishment,_ "He saved my life out there just now. We've got to acknowledge that, and give him a chance."

_Stark looked over at Banner, and then back at Rogers, who had already taken out a small cellphone. He fumbled with the unfamiliar tech for a minute before managing to pull the holographic screen out and cautiously press a few buttons before successfully connecting to S.H.I.E.L.D's secure communication network._

"I'm getting Fury on the line,"_ Cap stated, coolly,_ "We need him to help us figure this out."

"If we arrest him, he may go nuts again, right then and there," _Banner challenged, amazingly defensive of the man who had once tried to kill them all and take over their world- and, for all they knew, could be planning to do it all again, _"Thor said that the Vael were as much as Loki's enemies as they were ours. You heard the story."

"That doesn't mean we can just bypass the chain of command and compromise S.H.I.E.L.D by letting one of their enemies too close- we can't afford that with the Black Hunt still out there," _Cap replied, sternly,_ "Yes; he saved your life, and we're all very grateful for that, but he's still dangerous."

"He doesn't look too hot right now, actually," _Stark pointed out, turning his head to look out the large, wall-window, where they could see Thor and Loki standing side-by-side out on the balcony, talking quietly,_ "Looks like he could drop any moment now. Even if he did try something, we could probably take him down again."

"Thor won't let us anywhere near him right now," _Banner protested, folding his arms tightly across his chest in clear, growing agitation, his eyes flashing a dangerous green, _"Unless you want to try taking _him_ down too, we can't go near Loki with a pair of handcuffs unless we know for sure he's planning on betraying us."

_Before Stark could answer that, Cap spoke up once more- but not to either of his his comrades._

"Director Fury, this is Rogers... _yes,_ it's important... you _won't believe_ who just showed up..."

******N._.s._.S**

****** Loki ran a hand wearily through his hair as Thor gazed up at the angry, black clouds high above. **_They'd been standing out on the balcony together for what had to have been more than a few hours now, and it had been a while since they'd said anything to each other- but that was something Loki had expected._

_ He knew Thor had seen him lie to Stark, and that his brother was upset about what he'd said after Stark revealed S.H.I.E.L.D's intention to arrest him, but Loki just couldn't bring himself to regret it._

_ He wouldn't regret telling the truth (for once)._

_ The God of Mischief allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, tightening his cloak around his slightly trembling shoulders and taking a deep, calming breath as he leaned against the wall furthest from the balcony entrance, fully aware that the other three heroes had been watching his every move this whole time._

_ Slowly, his shoulders relaxed, and his mind fell quiet for the first time in what felt like forever._

_ The pain- and even just the anxiety- that had wrecked havoc on his body and plagued his mind since the day Remus Zak'Vael had Cursed him just short of a year ago, was taking its excruciating toll. He'd avoided it for as long as he possibly could, doing everything he could think of to suppress it, but it had grown exceedingly difficult._

_ He wasn't strong enough to take the pain in silence anymore, just as Zak'Vael himself had proclaimed the night Loki fought him- and it was beginning to become obvious to those around him now._

_ He just wasn't strong enough hide anymore._

_ He wasn't going to make it._

"Loki."

_ Loki opened his eyes, startled out of his reverie, and looked up to find Thor's bright, azure eyes peering at him. The God of Mischief blinked a couple times, shoving the morbid thoughts away._

_ Thor was the only one who possibly could know, or even understand, his pain._

_ He was the only one Loki had let in._

"You need to rest," _Thor continued, still looking into his eyes, stopping Loki from looking away by placing a firm, though kind, hand on his shoulder, _"Please, brother."

_ Please._

_ Loki smirked, but this time, there was no emotion, no strength, behind it._

_ Thor was only one Loki would ever let close enough to see he was slowly crumbling inside._

******N._.s._.S**

******T********he storm came by morning.**

It was a violent one- with winds that could blow plants from the roots, and rain and hail that could pierce skin. It was lucky that Lor'Vael had somehow known of the storm's arrival before anyone else; the hail alone could break the Vael's black, leathery hides and destroy the white, fibrous flesh underneath.

Stark was in the middle of considering all of this as he came up to the top-floor loft.

But he found a scene so bizarre waiting for him that it interrupted him.

None other than Loki stood over by the closed doors of the balcony, his back turned to Stark, watching the violent storm that ravaged the empty city, with his arms folded quietly over his chest.

Thor slumbered quietly on the couch closest to his adopted brother- and from the looks of it, the God of Thunder had been out for some time already.

Stark cleared his throat to catch Loki's attention.

"The storm won't blow out for a while yet," Was how Loki responded, and he still didn't turn to Stark even as he approached cautiously from behind, "Lor'Vael and the Hunt won't be foolish enough to fight in this."

"Great," Stark answered, cheerfully, with a quick glance at Thor, "How long has Thor been out?"

"Since just after midnight, I believe."

"And you?" Stark ventured, "Did _you_ sleep?"

"I have been plagued with insomnia as of late," Loki answered, startling Stark with the sincerity in his voice, "Besides, I'm not about to take a chance with Lor'Vael not trying anything, even now."

"You just said they couldn't fight-"

"_Couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ are two different terms, Stark."

Stark stared at him for a long, long flabbergasted moment before mercifully deciding to let the matter drop, turning on his heels and moving along to the bar on the other side of the room and switching on the coffee maker, stifling a yawn- and then a laugh- as the elevator door opens up and a thoroughly soaked Cap entered the loft.

"What happened to _you?_" Stark demanded, "Didn't you sleep here?"

"I went for a run."

"In this weather?"

"I've run worse," Cap shrugged, with a quick glance at Loki, "I haven't seen a storm like this in ages, though. Maybe the Hunt had something to do with-?"

"The Black Hunt has no control over the weather."

Cap shot a glare at Loki's back, who didn't seem to notice the warning.

"How do you explain the whole black-clouds-of-doom thing then?" Stark retorted, heatedly, not about to let Loki, of all people, butt in without starting something, "What's with that?"

"That's the physical incarnation of the Curse they placed over your world, not a manipulation of the elements," Loki replied, and for the first time, he turned his head to look at them, jade-green eyes narrowed a little in clear, growing irritation, "I figured you _heroes_ knew that already, what with everything Thor told you?"

"Don't act all high and mighty," Cap warned, seriously, "We don't know everything, and nor do you."

"Quite the contrary, actually."

"Then why can't you take them down yourself?" Stark deadpanned.

All the air in the room seemed to freeze at that rather insolent query, and Loki's jade-green eyes instantly lit up with anger; but that only lasted for a split second before being replaced by something else- something that neither Stark or Rogers had a chance at guessing.

Instead of retorting, Loki simply snorted quietly and turned away again.

Stark and Cap went back to their coffee and conversation.

And the God of Mischief didn't say another word for the rest of the morning.

******N._.s._.S**

******T********hor slept well into the afternoon as the storm wore on; and neither Loki or the rest of the team saw any reason to wake him. **Loki never left his position by the doors of the balcony, staring almost absently into the heavy, swirling black clouds, and only spoke when asked a direct question- and then only answering either Cap's or Banner's; seemingly having chosen to ignore Stark completely from there on out.

"He looks like a ghost," Banner murmured, uneasily, with a glance at Loki near noon.

"As long as he doesn't go insane and start killing people again, I say let him be," Cap answered, though even he too seemed concerned as the hours wore on and and on and the God of Mischief remained in the same position, never shifting or giving a sign of life when a real person should have, "He isn't hurting anyone."

"Except maybe himself," Banner answered, darkly, "That can't be good for him."

Stark wasn't helping.

"Come on," He said with a fake, despairing groan when the two voiced their growing concerns to him in the early evening, "It's Thor's job to watch _Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent_ over there."

"Thor's _asleep_," Banner protested, "He isn't watching-"

"Besides, Loki hasn't killed anyone or moved in the past four hours, so we're good."

Finally, though, a little while after Stark went down to R & D to "work" on his suit before the coming battle (and Cap went down with to keep an eye on him), Banner found he just couldn't take it anymore.

So, he got up, shut his book with a soft snap, and walked straight up to Loki, the God of Mischief, the man who had once been their team's greatest enemy- and whom for all they knew could be planning on doing it again- and simply set a hand on his thin shoulder.

Loki jumped, startled back into reality at the unexpected touch, but when he quickly turned his head to Banner, his jade-green eyes softened a little, though his shoulders were still terribly tense.

"Yes, Banner?" He asked, looking back outside at the hail still wreaking havoc outside.

"Come sit with me."

"I'm sorry?"

There's such a stricken tone to Loki's voice that Banner can't help but smile a little.

"Come sit with me," He repeated, patiently, as nicely as he could.

Though still visably stunned by the invitation, Loki joined Banner at the bar, sitting down quietly at the table after that. And now, away from the window and curtains that half-veiled the God of Mischief's form from view, Banner saw exactly why Thor had been so protective over his younger brother the night before.

There were black vein-like lines that stretched from around Loki's eyes all the way down the rest of his face and dipped jaggedly over his chin and down his collar. Banner also noticed that under his jade-green eyes (not the eerily bright azure that he so starkly remembered from three years ago) there were dark shadows, the all-too familiar bruises of insomnia and- in Banner's experience- terrible nightmares.

He had a feeling that even a man like Loki got those.

Loki looked ill.

Like he was dying- or, at least, getting close to it.

"You don't look well," Banner said, as calmly as he could, "Something happened, didn't it?"

Banner had half-expected the God of Mischief to deny it, or refuse to tell him anything, or even, as in his very name, lie straight to his face and tell him nothing was wrong- but, instead, to his utmost surprise, Loki actually smiled at his question, his lips forming a small, amused smile.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How nicely you ask me."

Banner can't help but chuckle at that, and he glanced over at Thor, his thick dark brows cinching together a little even as his friend sleeps peacefully on the couch, breathing deeply and calmly, only twitching every so often with his dreams, looking utterly at peace even in the chaotic, uncertain reality that surrounded him.

"Please tell me."

Loki smiled again, and as he followed Banner's gaze to Thor, it broadened just enough to light up his abnormally pale face and almost miserable, sharp features.

"It's a long story."

"I think we've got time to spare."

Loki's jade-green eyes flashed and he nodded once, slowly, his eyes never leaving Banner's- as though the man interested him so much now, that he was even willing to let down his guard a little to invite him into his world; an invitation, Banner was sure, that he very rarely, if ever, extended to anyone.

"Indeed, we do."

******N._.s._.S**

******I like how this chapter turned out. XD**

******Anyway, the next one will be out pretty soon.**

******Let me know what you think about the story so far!**

**"****Questions, comments, nays or yays!"**

**See you all soon, and thanks for all the support!**


	18. A Road to War I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Eighteen: A Road to War I.  
**

**"****Of course... you know this means war."**

******- Joe Adamson.**

******L********oki hadn't counted on telling Banner- or anyone else, really- the whole story behind how he was Cursed, but he found that as he told it, everything seemed to flow together; as though each event was so deeply interconnected, that it would have been impossible to tell one part, and not move on to the next.**

He explained what the Vael were and the whole purpose behind their Curses, and explained how they worked. He went into the history he had researched of the Vaelheim and their hatred for the Jotun, the Thrice War and how it came about (and the outcome), and the Vaelhiem's banishment by the previous All-Father, Borr.

He also described the events that led up to the Black Hunt Cursing Midgard.

Banner listened patiently and carefully to the story, even as time wore on and on, occasionally asking a question or two. Unlike Thor, he never questioned or challenged the things he said; and he seemed genuinely interested in the history behind everything that had happened.

Loki had finally found someone just as interested as he in the why aspect of the Vael; instead of being solely focused in the retribution of the wrongs they had committed.

"Thor told us about some of these things before you showed up," Banner said, quietly, when Loki finally finished, "But he never told us _why_. It was only what they were doing and how we could stop them."

"That's because Thor doesn't understand why himself," Loki replied, with a quick glace at Thor as he spoke (who still slept on; despite it almost being nearly a full twenty-four hours since he fell asleep), "He never listened- not really, even in the beginning. That's one of the reasons he was sent to this world in the first place."

Banner didn't have an answer for that; he averted his gaze toward the balcony windows, watching the storm that still violently ravaged the empty city outside.

"You were Cursed by Remus Zak'Vael," Banner finally said, breaking through the stiff silence and turning back to Loki, his dark brown eyes, ringed with the bright, jade-green of the creature that lurked deep inside, glistening in what the God of Mischief could only interpret as sorrow, "What does that entail, exactly?"

"Simply, it means I'm not going to be around much longer."

"And _not_ so simply?"

"It means that, very literally, my soul is being ripped apart from the inside," Loki explained, slowly, forcing himself not to look at Banner as he continued, "It means that when I die, I won't, in the common sense, _'move on;'_ because there will be nothing left for the Gods to judge. It's a damnation of a different kind."

Banner whistled softly, and his eyes flashed again, the jade expanding for a split second.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Loki snorted and shook his head, "It's been long in coming."

That made Banner pause, but he recovered rather quickly. "Does Thor know?"

"Of course. I suspect that's why he's been so concerned about me lately."

"He was the last time you were here, too."

That made Loki glance back at Thor and smirk a little.

"No one has ever accused my brother of being heartless..." He said, softly, keeping a weary gaze on his brother as he added, quite honestly, "He's a fool, of course, but nothing worse than that."

"Too kind for his own good?"

"Far, far too kind."

They were silent for a long time after that, neither of them looking at each other, avoiding the gaze of the other- Banner's, somehow sharp and knowing; and Loki's, weary and worried.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Banner asked, quietly, almost curiously, "Of the end?"

"Death comes for everyone. Some live longer, some live shorter."

"That's a justification, not an answer."

Loki smirked and shook his head.

"I refuse to be afraid of monsters," He finally answered, "Just as you, I believe."

Banner rose a single, dark brow.

"My _monster _can be controlled," He pointed out, quietly, "Yours can't."

"True," Loki agreed, with another smirk, "But there's something that we have in common."

"Oh?" Banner looked curious now, "And what's that?"

"We won't let them control us anymore."

Banner actually smiled.

******N._.s._.S**

******"S********tark, what are these?"**

Cap held up the two glass-like spheres (one purple and one red) that Stark had managed to snatch from Kai'Vael. The souls were about the size of a fist, and, aside from the various scratches of different sizes and depths, they looked perfectly unharmed; but they didn't look like something that their enemy would carry for no reason.

"I don't know," Stark answered, "When Thor's awake, we'll ask him."

"Loki's probably the one we want for information."

"_You_ want to ask him?"

"He's obligated to answer our questions."

Stark snorted and tossed one of the little spheres up in the air, but before he could reply, the metal doors of the lab slid open, revealing Banner, backed by a very wary-looking Loki.

Loki saw the little spheres Stark had, and rose a thin brow.

"I wouldn't be touching those, if I were you," He warned, sliding a hand into his pocket and pulling out a pair of black gloves, "Put them down."

Banner shook his head and Stark grimaced, tossing the purple soul up into the air again.

"Nope," He answered, and Cap threw a warning look at him, "I like them."

"You'll crack them," Loki continued, pulling on the gloves and returning his hands to his pockets again, his jade-green eyes on the two little spheres the stubborn man still kept a firm grasp on, "Then there really will be no way for me to return the lost Barton and Romanov to you."

That made Stark hastily put the two little spheres down on the table again.

"Human souls are far more easily breakable than Asgardian and Jotun," Loki said, turning to Cap as he spoke, "They crack under even the gentlest of handling. It takes a fair hand to keep them."

"A hand you have, I presume?" Cap answered, folding his arms.

"Oddly enough, yes."

"Am I the only one who heard _souls_?" Stark demanded after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence, though he backed away from the two little souls as he spoke, "Are we supposed to just go along with this?"

"Souls," Loki repeated with another raised brow, this time in obvious, half-amusement, "Don't tell me Thor didn't bother to explain exactly what happened to your friends?"

Cap and Stark glanced warily at each other.

Banner simply folded his arms and leaned against the metal door, waiting; trading a single, sharp nod with the God of Mischief when he shot a look at him.

"The Curse the Black Hunt placed upon Midgard is specifically designed to steal the souls of mortals," Loki began, turning back to Stark and Cap, calmly, with his hands still in his pockets, "It fades the bodies away, since they are essentially only shells to protect the souls and are useless to them."

"What we have here," he points to the two little souls, "Is a paradox. Usually, mortal souls are so easily broken that leaving their host bodies destroys them within days. But your friends' souls show no sign of breaking anytime soon... something I'm not exactly surprised at."

"And why's that?" Banner spoke up from behind Loki, making the latter actually smile.

"Because for some reason, Thor's friends are always the exception to the rule."

"Can you fix them?" Stark asked after another glance at Cap, "And the rest of the victims?"

"That's not how Curses work," Loki answered, looking away from Stark at the question, jade-green eyes darkening ever so slightly as he added, "But I'm already looking into it."

"On stopping it?"

Loki simply nodded. He crossed the room and, after a quick, wry glance at Stark, he picked up the two little souls and peered into the purple one, dark eyes squinting as he stared at it, turning the sphere in his hands as he looked over it, seemingly looking for something particularly difficult to see.

"This is Clint Barton's soul," He announced with a smirk, holding it up to Stark, and then holding the other, bright red one up, "And this other one is Natasha Romanov's."

"How do you know that?" Stark retorted, folding his arms.

"No soul is the same color," Loki answered, simply, "And each one comes with a special feel to it- it's easier to notice if you knew the person. I happen to know Clint Barton's soul particularly well."

"Because you controlled him with the Tesseract," Cap spoke up, and Loki instantly set the two souls down again and backed away, looking a little stung, "Right?"

"Yes," Loki replied, slowly, "Lucky for us, however, that might come in handy. Using the information I extracted from him three years ago, I might be able to reconstruct them."

"Reconstruct?"

"You really think the whole 'no body' thing is unimportant? Their bodies were virtually destroyed in the Curse," Loki replied, softly, looking down at the little souls before him, "You look upon two Soulless; people who have had all but the innermost part of their beings destroyed."

"But you said you can fix them?" Cap countered, quickly, "How exactly does that work?"

"The thing about Curses is that there is only one way to counter them," Loki said, quietly, turning back to Cap as he spoke, "And even that one way has a thousand requirements that must be fulfilled for it to even work."

"And do you meet all those requirements?" Stark asked- so dubiously that both Banner and Cap shot him warning looks, which, of course, went completely ignored.

"We'll see, won't we?"

At that one, Banner and Cap returned their gazes to the God of Mischief.

"What is this one way?" Cap asked him, seriously, "I think that's something we should all know."

Loki gazed straight into Rogers' leveled, dark blue eyes as he replied.

"I am not going to tell you that," He declared, softly, not even flinching as Cap stepped toward him, though the reaction was more out of surprise than anything, "It's not something that can be freely told or explained."

"That's crap!" Stark declared, fiercely, almost threateningly, "You can't just-"

"I will do what is necessary," Loki finally snapped, his patience waning at last as he turned on Stark in the space of a heartbeat, "Besides, this secret is not mine to give."

With that, Loki turned and brushed past Banner as he left R & D, leaving a fuming Stark and a bewildered-looking Cap in his wake, all as Banner kept calm near the door, his arms still folded across his broad chest, and his dark, jade-ringed eyes flickering dangerously as the door shut with a sharp, metallic snap.

******N._.s._.S**

******T********hor had officially been asleep for two days, and Loki couldn't blame him. **

_He knew that his older brother was almost as exhausted as he was, and knew for a fact that Thor hadn't slept well for the past year. He had seen him walking through the corridors in the middle of the night like a lost soul, his formerly bright, azure eyes becoming terrifyingly dark and expressionless as he wandered aimlessly through the halls; and had watched Jane gently guide him back to their bed in the darkness._

_ Jane was the only one who could save the God of Thunder from a waking nightmare._

_ Loki looked over at Thor from where he sat, on the couch across from him, and smiled, his own weary, jade-green eyes lighting up the slightest bit as he watched his brother sleep._

At the very least, you can find your peace, _He thought, _At least I know you'll make it. You always made it in the end, no matter what got in your way.

At least, I can save you.

_ Something buried deep within the God of Mischief throbs painfully and he finally looked away from Thor, hiding is pale face in his hands and rubbing at the tired lines that creased his forehead._

And I can save what is precious to you, too.

That will be my final gift, Thor.

_ Despite his attempts to rub the weariness away, sleep was closing in on him, and Loki just wasn't strong enough to fight it. The suffocating embrace quickly overwhelmed him, and, even as he fought to keep his eyes open, fought to stay awake and keep watch over his brother, the God of Mischief slowly succumbed to darkness._

I'll... protect that which you cherish... for you.

******N._.s._.S**

******Oh, Loki. XD**

******Okay, so sorry for the long wait, guys!**

******I was moving, and there's school and work stuff, too!**

******But no worries!**

******The next chapter will be up soon- promise!**

******And, of course, tell me what you think!**


	19. A Road to War II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

******Chapter Nineteen: A Road to War II.**

**"****Of course... you know this means war."**

******- Joe Adamson.**

******T********hor woke just as the first beams of sunlight managed to slice through the curtains that had been drawn over the wall-length window to cover the storm that had raged on just the night before. **Now, the sky was bright and clear, free of even the nightmarish black clouds of the Curse- though as he sat up and stretched, Thor saw that they still loomed over the distant horizon, like an omen of the battles yet to come.

There was a soft sigh behind him, and the God of Thunder turned.

And promptly smiled.

Loki was asleep on the couch across from him. He was resting on the arm of the chair, comfortably half-way laying on his side, his arm crooked underneath his head for support. Curly tendrils fell across the God of Mischief pale face and fell over his shoulder, partially obscuring his sleeping form from view.

It was a rare thing to see Loki sleep, even in the past- and especially now. Thor could only remember a few specific times he'd seen it himself over the past few years, and even the past few centuries.

Loki didn't like it when people were in the same room as him when he slept.

_Are you afraid? _Thor had once asked him.

Loki had simply chuckled and shook his head at that.

_ I just don't like to think that people watch me when I sleep._

_ You're just paranoid, brother._

_ And you're annoying._

Thor can't help but let his smile broaden a little as he slowly knelt before Loki, gently brushing back the curly tendrils of hair so he could peer into his brother's face, taking extreme care not to wake him.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Loki was peaceful. He was still deathly pale and those damned, black lines still ran in sharp corners down his pale face, and Thor knew that they had stretched down his neck and collarbone- and perhaps even further and deeper than that.

And, despite the peaceful look on his face, he was still so tense.

As if he couldn't escape reality even within his own dreams.

"Look who finally decided to join the world of the living!"

Thor stood up as he quietly unlatched his cloak, barely paying Stark any mind as the man bounded too-cheerily into the loft, throwing it gently over his brother's shoulders as he turned to face his friend.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days," Stark answered, but before Thor could say anything about that, he jerked his head to the window and the bright sky beyond, "But you're in time for the fight."

Thor glanced at Loki and Stark's smile faltered slightly.

"Looks like_ he's_ not, though," He added, tonelessly.

The God of Thunder threw Stark an unappreciative glower, and for once, the man took the hint, turning sharply on his heel to the bar, where he quietly pulled out a few mugs and switched on the coffee maker.

He waited until Thor had stopped glaring at him and had taken a few sips of coffee before speaking again, this time cautiously, as if gauging the God of Thunder's reaction from his words.

"Loki said he found a way to stop the Curse."

Thor's bright azure eyes flashed up to Stark, golden brows arching in apparent interest.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Stark ran his fingers through his wild black hair and glanced toward the God of Mischief as he added, quite darkly, "He told Banner everything last night."

"About what?"

"_Everything,_" Stark repeated, seriously, putting down his mug, "But he won't tell us what Loki said."

"My brother told me there was no way to stop Curses a long time ago," Thor answered, slowly, his voice surprisingly calm, "If he'd found a way to stop them, he would have said something- he would have told me."

"Loki isn't exactly known for his _honesty_, Thor," Stark stated, flatly, despite the glare he received from the God of Thunder, "He could have just_ told_ you there wasn't a way, knowing you'd believe him even if there was a way."

"He wouldn't lie about something like this," Thor retorted, fiercely, with a glance at Loki as he spoke, "We may not be able to trust him fully, but I know he would _never_..."

Thor's voice trailed off, and he adverted his gaze from Loki, training them on his mug and refusing to look at Stark again, azure eyes flashing and brows furrowing, buried deep in thought.

Stark just ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed heavily, shaking his head and muttering something inaudible under his breath as he took another sip of his coffee.

They were silent for a long time after that.

******N._.s._.S**

******C********ap and Banner joined them early in the afternoon; Cap bearing news from Fury.**

"Fury managed to track the Hunt," _He said as he pulled up a chair beside Stark, who had been watching Banner cautiously through the corner of his eyes the moment he'd walked in,_ "We know their location."

_ That caught Thor's attention, and he looked up.  
_

"When will we go after them?" _Stark asked._

"As soon as Fury gives the signal," _Cap answered with a sharp nod, _"We'll be ready."

_ Thor followed his gaze and quickly realized that Cap's eyes weren't focused on either of them._

_ They were on Loki._

"Someone had better wake Loki before that happens," _He said, his tone noticeably hardening a little as he turned his gaze on Thor and Banner, _"Preferably one of you."

_ Thor and Banner traded cautious glances._

_ Thor smiled a little at him._

_ Banner grimaced back, and his dark eyes flashed a dangerous jade for a fraction of a second._

_ Stark looked between them and snorted._

******N._.s._.S**

******I********n the end, after a brief talk with a very irritable Banner, Thor was chosen to wake Loki.**

Very slowly, as he had done that very same morning, Thor knelt before his brother after making sure that the other three members of the team had left the room. He then put a hand on his shoulder, and, just as Loki had done when they were children, shook gently, slowly easing him back into consciousness.

Loki's jade-green eyes flickered oddly as they focused on Thor, and his thin, dark brows furrowed together in clear confusion as he seemingly looked right through him, as though he didn't really see him at all.

It took a few more kind words and another shake to get his brother to return to himself.

Loki sat up, slowly brushing back his hair as Thor latched his crimson cape back around his shoulders.

"Sleep well?" Thor asked him with a small smile.

"Relatively," Loki answered, quietly, "Better than usual."

"I'm sorry for waking you," Thor told him, sincerely, "But we're going after the Hunt soon."

That made Loki look up at him, his eyes flashing again, this time a little stronger than before.

"They found out where they were hiding?"

Even his voice was stronger than it had been last time.

"Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D tracked them."

"Where?"

"The Captain didn't say."

Loki's jade-green eyes flashed thoughtfully at that, and he folded his arms.

"They can't have gone too far," He said at last, after a long moment of silence, "It wouldn't be feasible."

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

His brother smiled for the first time in a long time.

"After you," He said, softly, "This is _your_ crowd, is it not?"

"That they are."

******N._.s._.S**

******T********hey nearly ran into Banner outside of R & D. **The normally calm and patient man was clearly tense; agitated by something Thor couldn't identify. To Thor's relief, though, he seemed already friendly with Loki, giving him a kind smile, which Loki actually returned with another smile of his own and a firm nod.

"Banner," Loki said, approvingly, "What's the matter?"

"Stark," Banner answered, flatly, and Thor groaned internally.

Stark pissing off Banner?

Rare, but not completely unheard of.

Unfortunately.

"What happened?" The God of Thunder spoke up, "Did something happen?"

"Not just _something_," Banner grumbled, irritably_._

Loki threw Thor a questioning look and, as Banner turned to reopen the door to R & D, Thor shrugged.

Loki rolled his eyes as they walked into the large, bright room.

"Don't touch anything!" Stark's voice suddenly snapped as they crossed the threshold.

No one but Loki jumped.

Thor chuckled and simply patted his brother's shoulder in reassurance as Loki swore under his breath.

"Not planning on it, Stark," Banner said, peevishly.

At Banner's voice, Stark peeked up sheepishly from behind his suit, which stood up on its own thanks to several suspenders that hung from the ceiling.

"I thought you were Cap," He said, standing up pulling out a remote. The suspenders that hung up the Iron-Man suit snapped off and set the suit back down, also causing neon-blue schematics to pop out from various walls from around the room, "He got a call a few minutes ago. Thought he'd come in to tell me what happened."

"Are we leaving soon, then?" Banner asked as Stark went on flicking through the screens of data.

Loki held out a hand and gingerly prodded one of them as it darted past.

He promptly snatched it back and grimaced when the screen hissed at him.

"I think so," Stark answered Banner before turning his head to Loki, adding in a somewhat sympathetic tone, "And I'm afraid this tech might be a _little_ over your head, Loki."

Loki grimaced again, but for some reason, he chose not to retort, and Thor put a hand on his brother's shoulder again, throwing Stark an unappreciative look.

Stark simply flicked the remote again, and the schematics disappeared.

_Main suit at 100% power,_ An electronic voice declared after a long moment of silence, _Ready for arms._

"Check weapons and the backups again," Stark replied, sharply, "Then ready the extra suit."

_ Yes. Calibrating..._

Banner noticed the stricken look on Loki's face when he traded glances with Thor.

"Don't worry," He spoke up kindly as Stark continued working, so far buried into his work that he'd seemingly forgotten about the three other people still in the room with him, "Stark disengaged your enemy profile after Fury gave the okay last night. None of the suits will target you."

If even possible at that point, Loki paled to a new shade of white.

He tried to step back, away from the suit and Stark, but Thor kept a firm grasp on his shoulder and gave him another reassuring nod, though after that, the tense, suddenly distrustful look in the God of Mischief's eyes never fully faded, and he seemed slightly warier of them all than he had been just moments ago.

_Calibration complete. Both suits are at 100% power with backups rounding at another full percent._

"When you're done," A new voice popped up, causing Stark to look up from his data for the first time and for Thor, Loki, and Banner to turn for the door.

Cap stood there, already suited up (shield and all) stood in the open hallway, his arms folded coolly across his broad chest, a smile just barely noticeable on his pale lips.

"When you're done," He repeated as they all stared at him, "Suit up."

******N._.s._.S**

******A********s they left the tower, Loki held three souls against his chest- Barton's and Natasha's coupled with his own, the familiar golden that one he'd withdrawn from his pocket (much to the surprise of everyone but Thor). **Together, they lit up together in a teeming bright mixture of gold, purple, and red.

"An odd phenomena," Loki had commented, genuinely intrigued as he gently stowed the three glass-like spheres back into his pocket again, "Perhaps souls instinctively interact with one another?"

"Your soul was green last we met," Thor replied, quietly, as they made it outside with the others.

"It changed color," Loki answered, simply, under his breath so that only his brother could hear their conversation, "Nothing to be worried about."

"Loki..."

"Trust me, Thor," Loki answered, looking over at him with a small smile, "If only just for now."

_I wish I could trust you._

_ Trust my rage._

Thor doesn't answer and quickly looks away, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Where did Fury find them?" The God of Thunder asked as Tony, carrying with him a suitcase of crimson and gold, came up right beside him, "Not so far?"

"Just a couple miles off, toward Boston," Stark answered, "They were right under our noses this whole time."

Thor felt Loki nudge gently at his side.

"Told you." Loki muttered with another smile.

Thor ignored him.

******N._.s._.S**

******Hope you guys liked this one! XD**

******And I hope my "humor" wasn't too bad.**

******I try, you know?**

******Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!**

******Hope to hear what you think!**


	20. Too Long a Road to Hell I

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Twenty: Too Long a Road to Hell I.**

**"... Shall I tell him to go find a short and unpleasant route to hell?"**

**- John Ringo.**

**Loki ran a gloved hand through his hair, brushing the long, curly tendrils back and swore softly under his breath just as they entered the Boston city limits. **Overhead, the black, foreboding clouds of the Curse swirled tightly together, seemingly growing darker and more ominous the closer the small team got to the Black Hunt's hideout.

Loki suddenly coughed, and the sharp, raspy noise startled the others and pierced the uncomfortable silence.

Thor shot him a disturbed, sideways glance.

Loki easily ignores him, instead keeping his eyes trained on the darkness above.

They had been told to approach the Hunt slowly- an order directly from Fury; and one that everyone seemed content to follow; even Loki, who had been so inexplicably calm and silent through the whole five-hour long trip, that his small smile never faded, even through the oddly tense silence that had ensued hours ago.

"Why Boston?" Stark asked Loki, cautiously, as he pulled slowly to the side of the main road into the city, causing the God of Mischief to finally look away from the sky, "Is this some kind of a trap?"

"If you have to resort to asking me such a thing," Loki answered, quietly, as he opened the door, a single, thin brow raised in obvious amusement, "Then you must already know the answer."

Stark glowered at him, but wisely chose not to retort, turning back to Cap instead.

"We go in quietly," Cap began, promptly, leaning against the side of Stark's car, arms folding slowly across his chest, "Stark, suit up and search for them by air. Banner, you and I will check underground. Thor, Loki, you two got topside."

He straightened up as he continued, this time speaking to all of them.

"Be careful."

**N._.s._.S**

**Loki tossed the fist-sized, golden soul up into the air as he and Thor walked side-by-side down a long, empty city street, deftly catching the little thing as it fell back to earth. **At first, Thor tried to ignore it, but eventually, simple concern (and something else) finally got the better of him.

The fifth or sixth time Loki did it, he spoke up.

"Stop doing that," He snapped as his brother caught his soul out of the air again.

Loki snorted.

"What?" He asked, quietly, throwing it up again, "Why should I? It's mine, isn't it?"

"And?" Thor retorted, impatiently, "You're going to drop it."

That was a seriously lame thing to say, and Thor knew it.

Loki snorted again.

"I don't think so."

"Loki-"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Too bad," The God of Mischief replied, flatly, tossing it up again, "I can do what I want with it."

Thor shot him a warning look, but it went duly ignored as Loki looked up into the blackened sky, tossing up the golden soul into the air once more as his jade-green eyes narrowed.

"How many have they taken?" He asked, suddenly, turning to look at Thor after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know the exact number," Thor answered, shortly, "But it's in the billions by now."

"Billions," Loki repeated, his voice suddenly soft again, "I wonder how many survive still?"

"We'll save them all."

"That's improbable at best," Loki shook his head as he finally pocketed the golden soul again, turning to Thor as he added, quite coolly, "There's no way all of them will make it."

"Why not?" Thor replied, darkly, "They're not as powerless as you-"

"It's not what _I_ believe," Loki snapped, interrupting him, his voice suddenly dangerous, "It's a fact that Human souls are weaker than others. You should be grateful I can even save a few of them!"

"So you _can_ stop the Curse!"

Those words sounded far more accusing than Thor actually meant them to be- and it showed, for Loki's jade-green eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously, and he stopped walking.

"What I _can_ and _can't_ do," He finally answered, coolly, "Is none of your concern."

"You told me there was no way to stop it," Thor retorted, heatedly, "You said-"

"I said there was no way to save _me_!"

Loki leaned against the corner of the empty alley, running a hand through his hair, refusing to look at the God of Thunder and shooting him a terrible look when he reached out for him.

"Listen to me, Thor," He said, pushing himself off the wall and folding his arms, looking away from Thor into the darkness of the alleyway they stood before, his voice growing slightly softer as he continued (though it still had a hard edge to it), "The Curse doesn't work like-"

"Don't give me that!" Thor snapped, loosing patience at last; the obvious anger in his voice finally forcing his brother to look back at him at last, startled, "You said there was no way to break your Curse. You spent the last year telling me, over and over again, how impossible it was."

Before Loki could answer, a new voice joined them.

_That's because it is impossible._

Even before he turned, Thor knew it was Lor'Vael who had appeared, half-hidden in the darkness of the alleyway, his arms folded rather primly behind his back.

Lor'Vael's bright, colorless eyes flickered to Loki as he spoke again, voice oddly pleasant despite the edge that was slowly creeping up behind it.

_You never bothered to tell him, did you?_

Loki's brows cinched together a little, and his jade-green eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped past Thor, throwing out his arm to stop the God of Thunder from moving forward himself.

_You never bothered telling him how you made sure that there was nothing left to save._

Loki could feel Thor's eyes drilling holes into his back, but he didn't bother looking back.

_You never bothered letting him in on your little secret._

"Loki," Thor began, "What-"

"Don't listen to him, Thor," Loki snapped, interrupting him, "Don't you dare listen to him now."

_Did I strike a nerve, Soulless?_ Lor'Vael chuckled, even as he reached for the scythe belted tightly to his back, _Or perhaps, you were fool enough to believe that you could escape it?_

"Loki?" Thor questioned, impatiently, and Loki shot a warning look over his shoulder at him.

Lor'Vael simply laughed, twirling his silver scythe over his head and slamming the blade into the ground.

_You really are the God of Lies, aren't you? _He asked Loki, whose fists clenched at the question, _Such a fitting name. Asgard truly couldn't have chosen a better one for you._

"Ha!" Loki snorted, and ran a hand through his hair, brushing back a few stray strands from his face, "Fine words from a man whose very birth was ensured to serve his King."

Lor'Vael was not impressed with that one.

_Wasn't that the very reason why Odin took _you _from the threshold of Jotunheim?_

The retort stung, and Thor saw Loki's jade-green eyes flash in hurt-

And then anger.

_See, the difference between you and I, Soulless, _Lor'Vael declared, softly, _Is that while my life was indeed destined to serve Ceil Zak'Vael, I was honored for that existence. Yours, however, was on the other side of the spectrum. Laufey discarded you to die, for you were not fit to be at his side. Odin found you then, and saved you from that pathetic fate- but you weren't even truly his after he took you in, were you? Whatever reasons he'd come up with in the future, he took you then to be a tool he could use against Laufey and your own people- a tool he could use to continue his iron-fisted rule over the Nine Realms. _

_But you failed to be even that._

"Laufey was a madman and a fool," Loki answered, so quietly that Thor nearly missed the shaking half-hidden underneath, "And you're wrong about Odin."

_Am I now?_ Lor'Vael retorted, _That's not what you thought when he told you the truth, was it?_

This was the first time that someone had mentioned Loki's crimes in anything but passing for what had to have been over a year now. It had been a sore subject in Odin's halls and throughout Asgard, and so eventually, all but a select few finally let it go as more pressing matters- such as the Vael- turned up.

_In fact, you were desperate enough to prove it false that you finished Ceil Zak'Vael's mission to destroy the Jotunheim, _Lor'Vael continued, adding with a soft chuckle, _Why, you even went so far as to murder Laufey. But all that backfired, didn't it? Your _mistakes_ cost you very dearly now, don't they?_

Loki didn't answer, and Lor'Vael chuckled again.

_Your own soul crumbles under your own foolishness._

As Lor'Vael spoke, Thor stepped up next to Loki and traded a minute look with his brother; bright azure meeting its match in jade-green for a split second before the God of Mischief looked back at Lor'Vael, clenching a hand deep in the pocket of his cloak.

Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Lor'Vael moved quicker than Thor could see-

But so did Loki.

The scythe came crashing down onto something thin, silver, and barely only six-inches long; but the broken blade of the dagger Thor had given Loki many years ago somehow held up against the far larger weapon, and even managed to draw the thing back, away from its intended targets.

The blade sunk into Loki's gloved hands as the pressure between the weapons grew.

_You will not best me, Soulless,_ Lor'Vael declared, pressing the flat side of his scythe further down upon Loki's small blade- and Thor was shoved back to reality with a jolt as he watched a blood begin to sink through the black gloves his brother wore and stream silently to the ground between him and his enemy, _You will not-!_

Thor didn't wait to hear the rest of his words.

The scythe didn't stand a chance against a direct hit from Mjolnir.

**N._.s._.S**

**Axel Hernsson was the first to hear the raging screams of Loki's soul.** _Around him, one by one, his guards and councilors fell to their knees, each overwhelmed by the sheer strength of the defiant cries. Unperturbed, the Honored King slowly ran his thin black fingers through his long bangs, brushing the errant tendrils of hair back, maroon eyes flashing in faint amusement as Asgard finally took notice of the keening, which had grown ever stronger through these passing months, and had just surpassed the unnatural quality of the Vael's hearing and entered the normal spectrum of sound at last._

Fret not, _He said, nonchalantly, as Odin rose slowly to his feet, alarmed by the cries that pierced through the silent golden halls, _These cries are not simply a dying lament, but a challenge to the foe that awaits it.

"Is it Loki?"

If you wish to see that as the truth, then I shall gladly tell you it be so.

"The truth, Hernsson," _Odin answered, with a glance toward the hall door, _"Tell me the truth."

There is but one way to break a Curse- you undoubtedly know that by now, _Axel explained, quite kindly as he folded his arms behind his back, watching as his advisers slowly, unsteadily, got back to their feet,_ It is a secret how to do so exactly; though it is said that this truth is revealed only to a single soul once every millennium- one soul desperate enough to be willing to pay an agonizing price for it to be whispered to him by by the Gods themselves.

"But do you know it yourself?"

I have heard rumors that seem credible over the past thousand or so years, _Axel answered with a chuckle, as he and the All-Father made their way into the courtyard, toward the palace gates,_ But obviously none alive now know the truth for certain- except, perhaps, I daresay, one who will not be with us for much longer.

_Before Odin could answer that, there was another shriek, this one so powerful that it vibrated off the golden gates and shook the earth and sky-_

_And it grew ever closer as the two kings crossed the Bifrost toward Heimdall, who stood vigil at the entrance._

You would do well to keep your blade sheathed, _Axel warned the Gatekeeper, sharply, as they approached, _It would be a fool's move to challenge the being that approaches fast.

"What is it?" _Heimdall answered, taking his massive hand off the great blade sheathed at his side, keeping his golden eyes instead on the glittering rainbow bridge before them and only giving the two Kings a slight nod as they made to stand beside him, _"I've not seen such a great light, nor heard such terrible cries, in all my days."

They say that there is a creature that exists within each soul powerful enough to summon the truth, _Axel said as he unfolded his arms from behind his back and turning his large, maroon eyes toward the Gatekeeper, as he answered, _Unfortunately, I know not this beast's purpose, or how it comes to lay within the soul of their masters.

"But you have an idea, do you not?"

_Axel's maroon eyes flashed again, and he nodded._

I do, _He told them, quietly, _Souls are sometimes just as predictable as the bodies and minds they inhabit. Loki, though he is well-versed in the art of deception, is far from a master. He is insecure of himself and his place within these worlds; a fault surely not his own, and spawned when he learned what he was.

_Axel turned to Odin as he continued._

Your son is a perfect meld between two very different worlds- Asgard; which is bright, noble, and beautiful, and of the Jotunheim; cold, savage, and brutally intelligent. From the moment you laid your hand upon him, he was one trapped between two, doomed to never belong to one world or the other.

And now that the Gods have finished whispering their secret to him, and his soul has revealed its true power... _Axel turned just as something akin to a small sun began materializing just above the highest tower of the golden palace, _Loki must now choose what's worth sacrificing it for.

_Neither Odin or Heimdall could find words to retort to that._

_After a long, tortuous moment of silence, Axel Hernsson clasped his hands together over his chest in a silent prayer as the cries of Loki's soul grew louder and louder- piercing the very core of the world that had so soundly, and almost unknowingly, rejected it._

**N._.s._.S**

**So sorry this one took so long!**

**But I think it came out really good, so I hope the wait was worth it!**

**The next one out soon!**

**(I've got graduation, parties, work, and Captain America 2 to see, so it might be a bit, though!)**

**As always, tell me what you think! XD**

**Thank you all for your continued support!**


	21. Too Long a Road to Hell II

**Avengers: The King of Kings.**

**Summary: **"One year after Ceil Zak'Vael's defeat, tensions are running in all new highs as anticipation for the Black Hunt's return takes its toll. After reaching a breaking point with Loki, who has grown distant as "the inevitable" looms closer, Thor returns to Earth in hopes of clearing his head before the fight that is to come. However, his "pity party" is quickly interrupted when he inexplicably reunites with the Avengers, who give him some disturbing news: millions of people have been disappearing, and some of the biggest cities in the world have gone dark. With S.H.I.E.L.D scrambling for answers, they're finally forced go after the one man they believe capable of such chaos- Loki. Now, tasked with saving the Earth from certain doom- and his brother from wrongful imprisonment- while at the same time trying to find a reason to keep fighting, Thor's got to decide what's worth what and, most importantly, why, before an old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the one place that was supposed to stay safe- and with a near-silent, morose Loki by his side and constant infighting within the Avengers to boot, Thor's got his work cut out for him… but when tragedy strikes too close to home, it's time to get serious again."

**Warning:** "This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with Rated T. I have watched the Avenger's movie and all relating Marvel movies, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse some small detail. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to PhantomLilac AND MischievousChaos."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Too Long a Road to Hell II.**

******"... Shall I tell him to go find a short and unpleasant route to hell?"**

******- John Ringo.**

****** R********ight after Ceil Zak'Vael tried in vain to take his soul- and the power that lay within, Loki visited a place similar to the Jotunheim; where he soon meet a large figure in the likeness of one of Odin's ravens. **_It looked to be born out of the same light that leaked out of the cracks of his little, glass-like soul that he kept so safely in his pocket from there on out, and what it told him would change everything._

**_"Curses, curses, to you, the monster that survives."_**

What he had learned was the reason why he eventually returned to Asgard in the cold manner he did, and the reason why he had, at first, tried so hard to ignore their concern and attempts at helping him; because not only did he know that in the end none of it would matter, but because he knew something even worse.

_ Each word of the curse was dissected so that Loki would know exactly what he was dealing with- and with the Soul Bird; the very essence of his soul's true power at his side, the true meaning of the verse was revealed, along with the one, sole way of defeating it's malicious purpose._

_ But, just as Loki found this truth, the Black Hunt did the unthinkable, and now he had a choice to make._

**"__****The stars themselves are after you..."**

******N._.s._.S**

******"W********hat did he tell you?"**

Banner looked over at him and smiled a little as he quietly shoved his hands into his pockets as Cap came up behind him and put a hand on his tense shoulder.

"The truth," Banner answered, quietly, shrugging Cap's hand off as he stared, almost blankly, into the darkness of the endless tunnels before them, the jade rings around his eyes expanding dangerously as he said it again, his voice just barely rising above his usual softness, "Loki told me the truth."

"Why you?"

"Because," Banner looked back at Cap just as the darkness before them suddenly converged and the skin around the scientist's eyes slowly turned a tell-tale green, "I was the only one who ever bothered to ask nicely."

******N._.s._.S**

******T********he blackness converged around Tony Stark without warning, the moment he'd started to let his guard down, and just as he spotted some commotion down on the street. **As he started making his decent, it attacked- bringing a very battle-eager Kai'Vael came out of nowhere, jumping out of the darkness above, and very nearly managing to knock Stark out of the air in a single blow.

_You! _Kai'Vael snapped as he emerged again from the darkness, silver blade already in hand.

Of course, Stark had the perfect retort to that one.

_"Me!"_

******N._.s._.S**

**"****_You shall be abandoned."_**

**D****uring the course of his various illnesses, Loki felt himself getting closer and closer to the answers he sought after. **_The bird had told him that, as well- it had told him that the anguish he'd suffered in past would tremble and pale before the pain he was in for now. That was part of the Curse, it had said, and the thing about it was, the pain was part of Remus Zak'Vael's design; and he could only face it alone for "the truth" to be revealed._

**"_Those you love will turn their backs,"_**

**H****e could not rely on anyone when the pain took its toll, that was also part of the curse. **_He was forced to rely on his own strength, as much as he could muster despite it weakening as it had towards the end. If he wanted the truth, if he wanted to make his anguish worth something, he had to- no, needed to- endure it silently. He could not show it, and nor could he voice it in any way, or all would be lost._

**"_Even your soul shall damn you in the end..."_**

**A****nd even now, he couldn't- even if he wanted to. **_If he did, if he showed weakness of any sort, all would be lost, and all this pain, all this suffering, would have been for nothing._

_ That was why, no matter what, he got back up._

_ Because that truth was the only damn hope could bear to keep._

**N._.s._.S**

**T****he blade of Lor'Vael's scythe broke the instant it collided with Mjolnir, flinging Lor'Vael with none too little strength at all into the buildings across the street, crashing though glass and wall both. **Thor twirled the mighty hammer through the resounding crashes, and prepared to go after him again when they suddenly stopped, but to his surprise, Loki stopped him by throwing an arm out, effectively blocking his way.

"Wait," His brother said, staring with narrowing, jade-green eyes at the place Lor'Vael had vanished.

"Loki-"

"I said wait."

Just as Thor started to retort, there was a powerful gust of wind, followed by thick black, needle-like bursts of magic. Loki stepped in front of the God of Thunder just as they neared close enough to be dangerous, blocking them all with a single wave of magic colored the exact same shade as his eyes.

_You've gotten better,_ Lor'Vael said, quietly, as he emerged from the alleyway across the street just as both the green and black magic dissipated, brushing dust out of his hair and off his shoulders as he made his way back toward them,_ Tell me, though, isn't it terrifying, knowing that if you loose now... I kill him?_

Loki's eyes flash wide as Lor'Vael stepped over the broken remains of his scythe.

"I won't let you," Loki said, his voice growing deadly low as he slowly took off the black gloves he wore, slipping them into his pocket along with the broken blade of the dagger, "I won't let you take him."

_ Then let's see how far you'll go to stop me!_

Everything happens too quickly for Thor to stop- Loki literally shoved him out of the way, against the wall behind them, just as Lor'Vael darted toward them both, ending up fist-to-hand with Lor'Vael just moments later and visibly struggling to keep Lor'Vael from pushing him back.

"Thor!" Loki called over his shoulder as Thor readied Mjolnir for another swing, _"Move!"_

The God of Thunder certainly didn't need telling twice.

With impressive speed and strength that came out of nowhere, Loki managed to swipe Lor'Vael's feet from right under him, causing the Vael to buckle, rendering him pretty much defenseless as the God of Mischief hurled him right into the empty building window behind him, just inches from where Thor had been moments ago.

"You're stronger than you look," Thor told him, approvingly, as Loki stood next to him.

"Shut up, you-"

Before Loki could finish that retort, everything seemed to slow a little as Thor turned to him, still smiling, and blackness swirled from the broken window the building the God of Mischief had thrown the Vael through, and hurtled itself to Loki, hitting him and throwing him backward and through the air.

_"Loki!"_

His brother landed heavily on the ground over twenty feet down the street, and didn't move again.

Thor didn't have time to call out for him again, because before he could say another word, Lor'Vael himself jumped out from the shattered window and tackled him to the ground with unexpected strength for an alien creature with such spindly-looking arms and legs.

Pinned under and unable to reach Mjolnir, which had been flung into the ground when Lor'Vael jumped him, Thor struggled underneath the clear-eyed opponent's grasp, unable to either shove him away or, even with his supposedly _greater_ strength, try to apprehend him.

_It is of no use, Odinsson,_ Lor'Vael declared, his eyes flashing in dangerous, malicious triumph even as Thor thrashed underneath his grasp,_You are no match for me._

Time seemed to slow as the Vael placed a hand over the God of Thunder's armored chest, his colorless eyes lighting up again as it slowly began to _sink through _the metal, right before Thor's eyes.

**"__****A Curse; it's a Curse I summon thus,**

**__****A Curse straight from the devil's abyss-"**

**_"No!"_**

Something large and fast slammed into Lor'Vael's side, and he was thrown far back to the side, landing with a sickening crack into the pavement as another figure darted across Thor's darkening vision.

"Thor!"

Thor's vision pulsed oddly as Loki's thin, tall form slowly came back into view. There was a thin bead of blood running down the side of his face from when he'd been hit by Lor'Vael's spell, but otherwise, besides the usual paleness and thin black lines, he looked unharmed.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked as he helped him unsteadily to his feet, "Thor?"

"I'm fine," Thor assured him, "But what was he doing?"

His brother's thin, dark brows knitted together, and his jade-green eyes narrowed in clear concern, but for some reason, he didn't say a word until Thor finally managed to stay on his feet.

"The last thing I need- the last thing _anyone_ needs right now," Loki amended, quickly, as he slid a hand into his pocket, looking away from Thor, "Is for you to get yourself Cursed, Thor."

He handed Thor the broken pieces of the dagger, along with Barton and Romanov's purple and red souls, still whole and glittering happily in his pale palm, even as he gave them up.

"Loki, why-"

"- So, you need to _be careful_," Loki interrupted, sharply, raising his dark brows up at him in an obvious (and very dangerous), _'don't argue with me'_ sort of way, "Will you do that for me... brother?"

Stricken, Thor stared blankly down at the two souls and the broken dagger, and then back up at the God of Mischief, who smiled an odd, wide smile before looking quickly again.

"... Yes, I will." He promised, looking back up at Loki after a long moment of stunned silence.

Loki smiled that damn strange smile again, but this time Thor saw, for the first time, that it didn't reach his eyes. Instead,_ tears_ had misted over his brother's jade-green eyes, making them seem brighter and stronger- if only for the moment.

"Good," He answered, softly, "Because I need you with me to the end on this one."

******N._.s._.S**

******P********owerful winds tore through the waves crashing up against the edge of the bridge, hurling half-frozen droplets of water at the three who stood at the entrance of the Bifrost; waiting for the massive, star-like being that currently enjoyed a silent and completely vigil at the topmost tower of the palace, like a great, second sun in the middle of the day, to make any sign of movement at all.**

"What is it waiting for?" _Heimdall asked, turning to Axel Hernsson as the Vael slowly lowered his hands, which had been clasped over his chest for some time now, ignoring the water that came dangerously close to splashing over his water-unresistant hide, _"Why hasn't it moved?"

It is waiting to be called, _Hernsson answered,_ Much like a servant awaiting his master's orders... but it gives off such a strength I've never felt from a Soulless. It's almost as if Loki stole away all his power within his soul and took only what he needed to fight with.

"That would explain his actions... the illnesses, even the pain," Odin agreed, thoughtfully, staring with a narrowed, bright azure eye up at the being that sat perched above his palace, "It would explain everything."

If Loki has been preparing for this moment for the past year, then... _Axel continued, his voice actually lowering in awe, _He's managed to separate his very being from the Curse! He's accomplished a feat none Soulless before him has ever come close to! He's actually beaten it! He's beaten Zak'Vael's Curse!

_**"And**__** all this because-**_

_**Curses, curses, only to you, the monster that survived."**_

But... _Axel amended, almost mournfully,_ At what a terrible price indeed.

******N._.s._.S**

******I hope you guys liked this one! XD**

******Anyway, next chapter out soon (hopefully)!**

******Sorry about the lag- I've got so much going on right now!**

******Tell me what you guys think!**

******And a special dedication goes out for the one who answers the following questions!**

_**"****How did Loki defeat his Curse?"**_

_**"****What do you think the "ultimate price" he will pay for it?"**_

******Hope you've all been paying attention!**


End file.
